Harry Halliwell
by PotterheadedWhovian
Summary: When secrets are revealed Harry grows up with a different family, a loving one, a charmed one even. Rated T for now, may go up to M at some later point
1. Chapter 1 Minervas Choice, Revelations

**Author's Note: In relation to this story, Harry Potter has been moved forward in time. This takes place during Harry's childhood and after the events of Charmed. I have done it this way because Harry and Wyatt will be approximately the same age. I do not own either Harry Potter or its characters nor do I own Charmed or any of the characters.**

 **Chapter One – Minerva's Choice and Revelations**

Minerva McGonagall's body heaved with a deep sigh. The black haired woman sat at her desk behind a large pile of paperwork needing to be done before September and the students arrive in the castle. A little known fact about this witch is that she is in fact a Grandmother and was a godmother before the god-child's death nearly 3 years back. Her godson was James Charlus Potter, father of her grandson, Harry James Potter. The stern witch had gone through a blood adoption of her godson's eventual wife, Lily Evans after the death of her birth parents when she was only 16 years of age.

One of the very few people who knows this is Minerva's secret husband, and best friend, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. The two had desperately wanted to take in their adoptive grandchild after James and Lily's deaths, and even could have done so legally due to the blood adoption of Lily and Minerva being James's godmother, but had learnt of an Ancient magic protecting the babe. Through his mother's sacrifice the child is protected by her love as long as he resides with her blood which, despite the blood adoption ritual, does not include the Headmaster / Deputy Headmistress duo, as much as the two wished it did.

Minerva stole a glance at the calendar on her desk. July 31st, Harry's birthday. 'He'll be 4 today' the Scotswoman thought to herself. 'I've got to see him' she thought. Both she and Albus have checked up on the child while posing as mere random passersby, but now is due time the couple check up on him as themselves.' And so the formidable witch rose from her seat and strode towards her husband's office at a brisk pace. Muttering the password when reaching the Griffin, she strolled up the rising spiral staircase and into the Headmaster's office.

"Min! What are you doing up here? You said this morning that you have a rather substantial amount of paperwork to do today" the white haired man asked pleasantly, giving his spouse a chaste kiss. "It's Harry's 4th birthday today" Minerva stated conversationally, watching for the man's reaction. Albus smiled sadly, both he and Minerva knew their grandson wasn't treated the best nor as any decent human being should be but the magic protecting him ensures the young child's safety against Death Eaters looking for revenge against Harry for their master's demise. "I want to see him Albus. Our grandson is treated awfully by his aunt and her family and I cannot stand idly by any longer." Minerva says with agitation showing in her grassy green eyes.

Albus looked at his wonderful wife and said "Min, it's dangerous but of course, you're right. Come, it is no so late. Let us be off." The Transfiguration professor looks at her husband with shock for a second before she beams brightly and sprints out of the office towards the gate, knowing full well, her husband is right behind her. The two magicals stop outside the gate outside Hogwarts castle, grasp each others' hand and twist on the spot, vanishing from the location with a _Crack!_ They re-appear outside a house which looks identical to all the others on the street, the only difference being the number 4 next to the letterbox on the door. Albus knocked and the two waited politely. A tall, thin woman with a long neck and bleach blonde hair answers the door, sees Minerva and Albus and storms away leaving the door ajar, only to return a few second later dragging a young child with her. The child was small in stature and had short messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Minerva and Albus would recognise those eyes anywhere, those were the eyes of Lily Potter nee Evans, and this was their Grandson, Harry himself. Minerva knelt down and enveloped the child in her arms immediately as the tall thin woman, Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Harry's aunt) practically throws the young one towards the couple. "Take the Freak. We don't want him here. He's just like her." Petunia spat. Minerva saw red, passed the small boy to her husband, who immediately began to lead him away and explain to him who they are, knowing Minerva's Fire (as he calls her hot temper), was going to make a sudden appearance.

"You don't want him. YOU DON'T WANT HIM! HE IS YOUR NEPHEW GIRL!" Minerva shouts once she is certain Harry won't be able to hear her. "He is no blood of mine. He is a freak, just like she was." Petunia spat viciously, raising Minerva's ire even more. "SHE WAS YOUR SISTER YOU HORRIBLE BAOBH! SHE IS DEAD AND THE LEAST YOU CAN DO FOR HER, YOUR BLOOD SISTER, IS TO CARE FOR HER CHILD!" Minerva snarled, itching to take her wand and turn the horse-like woman into an actual equine. "She was not my sister. I was going through the attic, hoping to find a picture of myself, Lily and my parents together, so as to give the freak so he will at least know what she looks like and I found something much better. Lily was adopted. Her name wasn't even Lily, it was Pandora Halliwell, and she was a twin to some Paige or something like that. That boy is not my nephew, and yet I fed him, clothed him and bathed someone who doesn't even deserve that because of his freakishness, but I did so because he was family, but he's not. I expect compensation." Petunia says before passing said adoption papers to the emerald robe wearing witch and even a picture of Lily to give Harry before turning around and slamming the door shut in her face.

Minerva started when she realised that the name Halliwell is famous, and just who this name belongs to. She skips over to the playing grandfather and grandson. "Albus! I have some news!" Minerva sings happily as she lifts Harry and swings him around, who laughs happily, fully realizing that he no longer is alone and stuck with the Dursleys, he now has a chance of escape from Uncle Vernon and Dudley. "What is it Min" Albus asks, smiling at his wife. "Lily was never an Evans; Harry doesn't have to stay with them ever again! And even better, he'll be much safer with his true family." Minerva exclaims with happiness oozing from her voice. "And, pray tell, what was dear Lily's family name?" "Halliwell" Albus' eyes widen in shock. "She was a Halliwell?" "Yes. Lily had the potential to be a Charmed One! Harry is going to be with a loving family that can protect him even better than we could combined, and that's not including the Magic that protects him through Lily's sacrifice. We have to take him there!" Minerva says before she grabs Albus' arm and apparates away.


	2. Chapter 2 San Francisco and Family

**Chapter Two – San Francisco and Harry's Wiccan Powers are unbound**

Harry, Minerva and Albus apparates outside a large manor house painted a mixture of red and pink on the walls and white on all of the edges and sills of the windows. The front door was a double door and was large, brown and had an intricate pattern on it. Albus knocked on the door and a woman with long brown hair and a kind smile opened the door. She took one look at the two adults clothing and ushered them inside the house and into the living room. "Hi, I'm Piper Halliwell, but guessing by your outfits (no offence) you already knew that and would like the help of The Charmed Ones I'm guessing?" Minerva and Albus look at each other and smile, each communicating with one another about her kindness and willingness to help people is a good trait. "My name is Minerva McGonagall, this is my husband Albus Dumbledore and this here is our adoptive grandson, Harry James Potter. Are your sisters with you? And I believe you can call upon spirits. I'd recommend on calling on those of your grandmother and mother." Piper calls for her sisters, who are orbed in by Paige and then calls for her Grams and Mom as asked by the elder woman. "Can I ask what this is about?" Patty asks, looking at the two strangers clothes and immediately recognising their being from Britain's Magical World. "This is about Pandora Mrs Halliwell." Albus says quietly. Penny and Patty look at each other with worry on their faces. "Who's Pandora mom?" Paige asks, knowing that the two ghosts were hiding something.

"I'm so sorry for hiding this from you girls, but Pandora is Paige's twin sister." Patty says quietly. The three girls sit there in shock, Phoebe's the first to recover. "Paige is a twin. We have another sister?! Where the hell is she?" Phoebe asks quickly. The two ghosts look at the two Professors and nod, indicating that they know Lily's fate. "We knew Pandora as one Lily Evans. She was a remarkable witch, one which practices wand magic and not wiccan magic like you. She attended the school which I am headmaster of, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was there that we had met her and fell in love with the intelligent and kind girl. When she was 16, her parents died and Minerva and myself blood adopted her using a ritual that would make her legally our child, though she'd still keep her appearance. It is also at Hogwarts that Lily met her husband, James Potter who's also Minerva's godson. Unfortunately the two were killed nearly 3 years back by an evil wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort went to kill them because it was prophecised that their son would end his reign of terror. The child sat next to Minerva is this son, and your nephew." Albus said with a shaking voice as he spoke about Lily and James' death. Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all crying and holding one another's hands while Harry was peering at his aunt's curiously.

"We are very sorry to ask this of you but we cannot take Harry in with us, we're not the spring chickens we once were and cannot raise a young child in a school filled with teenagers. We ask that you, as Harry's blood, will take him in and do what we long for but cannot." Paige looks up at her nephew. _He's the son of my twin. I can't just leave him wanting help. He's family._ Piper looked at Harry with emotions flying through her eyes _If this was Wyatt or Chris in this position I'm sure that Pandora, or Lily, would have taken them in. He's family._ Phoebe then looked at the black haired child and thinks _Family is everything. I'd give anything for Prue to be back with us. I cannot let him be alone. He's family._ The three sisters say in unison. "Of course. We'll take him. He's family after all." Piper then walks over to the young child and kneels down in front of him.

"Hey sweetie. I'm your Auntie Piper, these other two women are your Auntie Paige and your Auntie Phoebe. Would you like to stay here with us?" Piper asks in a soft and soothing voice. Harry nods shyly. Piper smiles and looks back to her sisters. They had decided that they should all live close together though obviously, with Paige being married now, cannot live in the Manor and so, after pooling some money together, the three sisters bought the two houses on either side of the Manor to live in, with Piper living there, Phoebe living in what used to be Dan's house and Paige and Henry living in the other. Phoebe had been dating Coop for a long while and were living together quite happily. "Do you mind if Minerva and I come and visit Harry now and then. Despite not being a blood relation, we consider him our grandson and have been watching over him since his parents death from a distance due to fear of affecting the wards placed around his old home. We can place there wards around whichever house he lives in when that is decided." Albus says as the young child is taken by the hand by Leo, Pipers husband after they are introduced and is being given a tour of the Halliwell Homes as they have started to call the three houses owned by The Charmed Ones. "May I ask who will young Harry being living with?" Minerva asks with a tear in her eye, knowing she'll soon have to leave him. Piper, Phoebe and Paige have a small talk with one another while Patty excuses herself to go and check on Wyatt and Chris and see how Coop is handling seeing as Henry is in work.

After some discussion the girls break apart. "I will" says Phoebe with a wide smile. Both she and Coop know they will have children, she'd seen her daughter after all, but knew that due to his being a Cupid that won't be possible until they are married. Piper, while already having two children and the experience, handling three young boys will be hectic. And while Paige would be a great choice due to her background as a Child Services worker, she and Henry work far too much to be around a lot for a young child, so Phoebe and Coop were the obvious choice with Coop being able to Beam anywhere at a moment's notice and Phoebe being able to work short hours at the office for her column. Albus smiles appreciatively and leaves with Phoebe to her and Coops home to set up the wards that will protect Harry through his blood relation to Phoebe.

uuuu

Three years later Paige orbed into the Manor, where Phoebe is watching over the kids as Piper is checking over stuff at the resteraunt, Halliwell's which she now owns and runs by herself and Leo at P3, which the three sisters are now in shares for. "Where's Piper and Leo? I got some news I think you guys might like" Paige says with a wide smile on her face. "Leo's at the club and Piper at the resteraunt." Paige orbs away and comes back with both Leo and Piper. "So what's this news Paige?" Phoebe asks standing in a position she'll be able to keep an eye on all of the kids, her daughter Prudence Junior (PJ), Wyatt, Chris and little Melinda, Kat, Tamora little Henry and of course, Harry. "The Elders have decided that we've been without a Whitelighter now for too long, they also think that Harry needs his own and that the Halliwell kids need one to share between them. Apparently Harry has some big destiny in both his wizarding world and our own. They told me his powers are bound and that's why he's only been doing wizarding magic and not wiccan."

Paige takes out a jar with orbs floating around, which seem to pull towards Leo. "I think you can guess Leo, they've decided to give you your wings back. You've been reinstated as the Whitelighter of The Charmed Ones. Now here comes the surprises!" Paige says after opening the jar and the orbs fly into Leo's mouth, who floats for a short second. Two sets of orbs come down from "Up There" and Piper and Phoebe run over and crush one of the people who is formed from one set. "PRUE!" Piper screams, crushing her elder sister in a strong grip. "Hey Pipes, Phoebes. It's good to see you to, and I love you and everything but please, even though I'm an angel, I do believe oxygen is still a necessity." Prue says with a smile as she hugs her younger sisters back. She then turns towards Paige "So, while I was "Up There" I learnt something. Despite you being a twin, you are still the youngest, so I guess what I'm trying to say is 'Hi, my name is Prue Halliwell and I'm your big sister. You must be Paige, the youngest of my sisters.' I've been watching you by the way, ever since you joined Piper and Phoebe, and you've done great, you've made me more than proud and there was something else I wanted to say, oh yeah, 'I love you'" Prue says, opening her arms to Paige who crumbles down into her eldest sisters arms and cries. After Paige composes herself she turns to the other Whitelighter who landed and smiles warmly at her. "And you are? I've never met you but you seem so familiar for some reason" The other whitelighter smiles slightly and says with a soft voice "Hi, my name is Lily Potter, or I guess you might call me Pandora, your twin sister."

A/N

I need advice! I want Harry to be really powerful, his wizarding magic makes his wiccan magic stronger and the same the other way around but i am unsure whether to 1) give Harry all charmed ones powers, plus two of his own, or 2) give him just one charmed one power and a few others of his own. I cannot choose and would like some help. I've got idea's of what Powers to give him, I'm just not sure whether to go with option 1 or 2. I'd appreciate it!

THANK YOU EVERYONE! PLEASE REVIEW, I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK OF THE STORY!


	3. Chapter 3 Unbound

**Chapter Three - Unbound**

It was decided that Lily, as the girls had started to call her, would be her son's Whitelighter while Prue would take on the kids as her charges. Harry had a heartfelt reunion with his mother, who finds it weird that even though her son has grown up in The States, he's somehow kept his British accent. After another 3 years the five sisters decided it was high time that Harry's Wiccan Powers be unbound so he'll have time to learn how to use them before he goes to Hogwarts. The sisters and Harry are all in The Manor's attic, with Paige and Prue brewing the potion needed and Piper, Phoebe and Lily being there to support him. Harry's grown more now that he isn't oppressed by the Dursley's and is involved with a loving family. He now stands at a slightly tall for his age of 5 foot 2. His hair, despite Phoebe's and Piper's constant attempts, still sticks out at all ends and is cut short.

"Okay sweetie, it's done" Prue says with a smile as Paige scoops it into a glass with a ladle and hands it to her second oldest nephew. He took the potion and, after a reassuring nod from his mother, downs it in one. He glows steadily for a moment before a piece of paper appears in front of him and his Powers are written down as they are unbound. Piper picks it up and passes it to her sisters with widened eyes and a shocked expression on her face. The list falls to the floor after Lily has read it and Harry, once he has come to after the unbinding of his Powers sees that it reads:

1\. 1) Telepathy. – The ability to read anyone's thoughts and delve into a person's mind despite any Psychic Barriers there may be.

2\. 2) Power Replication. Through Telepathy or Empathy, the user of this Power can replicate the Powers of those around them.

3\. 3) Advanced Elemental Manipulation – The user has full control over all four primary elements, including the fifth element of electricity.

4\. 4) Orbing – An inherently Whitelighter Power, the user can use orbs to either teleport oneself, others or even objects.

5\. 5) Augmentation – This Power can be used to strengthen either one's own Power or those of the people around them.

Harry looks up in shock to see Phoebe, who looks proud. He understands how her pride is now being amplified by the pride of the other people in the room. _It must be so tough for you Aunt Phoebe, to not know which emotion is yours._ Harry thinks to himself but is shocked when Phoebe looks him directly in his eyes in astonishment for a second before he hears her voice saying ' _Sweetie, your projecting your thoughts. I'll be able to teach you how to use your Telepathy through my use of my Empathy._ ' Phoebe then explains to Piper, Paige, Prue and Lily how she will teach Harry how to use his Telepathy and Power Replication. Lily and Paige volunteer to teach him how to Orb, Prue says she is willing to teach him how to manipulate the Elements by permission given by the Elders and Piper volunteers to help him with his Augmentation.

uuuu

A year later and Harry is sat at the kitchen table at the Manor, having stayed there for the night in Wyatt's room. An owl soars through the open window and drops a letter in front of him. Seconds later another owl flies in, dropping a letter for Wyatt. Chris looks on jealously at his brother receiving his letter for Hogwarts already while he has to wait, though he does feel bad that he had to wait until Harry got his letter. Tearing them open they find three pieces of parchment. One is the formal letter of acceptance, another is the list of what they will need and another is a personal letter to the two. Harry's letter reads:

 **My Dear Grandson.**

 **Do not worry about the items on your list. I have taken I upon myself and your grandfather to provide you and Wyatt with your books. All that is needed are the clothing, cauldron, telescope, scales, a set of crystal or glass vials, and of course, a wand.**

 **I love you**

 **Nanna Min x x**

 **P.S When in school I'm afraid you're going to have to call me Professor McGonagall and not tell anyone about mine and Grampa Alb's marriage.**

Wyatt's letter reads as the same though his is addressed to himself instead of 'my dear grandson', though Minerva had signed off as 'Nanna Min' as the Halliwell children had grown accustomed to calling her, to Lily's amusment. "Well I think it's about we he head off to Diagon Alley don't you think Piper?" Lily says with a sparkle in her eyes, it had been revealed to the Ministry of Magic, and therefore, The Wizarding World by extension, that Lily has returned and is now a Whitelighter of Legend, as the Wizarding World believes that Wiccan Magic had died out years ago, when most of its practitioners had moved to The New World (America) and had grown in numbers on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

Piper, Lily and the two eldest Halliwell children, and the only Potter male left, all grouped together and after wishing Leo and Coop luck with the children, had orbed away. They had landed outside a dingy pub that had a sign saying 'The Leaky Cauldron' hanging above it. 'Aunt Lil? How come people are just walking past this place as if they don't even see it?" Chris asked, his eyes looking around in wonder. "Because they are muggles, or innocents or mortals, and this place is warded against them seeing it. Only those with a Magical Core can see it." Lily explained to her nephew with a small smile. ' _At least someone is asking questions about the world they'll soon be living in, though the poor boy does have another year to wait._ ' Harry looks at his mum with amusement shining in his eyes. ' _Damn, I keep forgetting, f***ing Telepathy_ ' "Mum! Do watch your language, I am at an impressionable age you know!" Harry says with a smirk. Lily glares daggers at her son. Harry had gained so much control over his Powers now it is unbelievable Lily mused to herself. His Augmentation was fully and constantly active, his element control is so advanced he can use them as a form of travel and mix his water and air elements to create Ice and use Cryokinesis, much like Prue in her previous life. He could orb anywhere without restriction and could even do so silently if he so wished. And finally his Telepathy was empowered so much, if he used this Power on someone before, he can always contact and hear them Telepathically crystal clear. He can also use any Power he has previously replicated without any proximity boundaries.

As the five Halliwell's walked into 'The Leaky Cauldron' (' _What kind of name is that?_ ' thought Piper), after just a glance from Tom the Barkeep, Harry and Lily were quickly mobbed down by all of the patrons of the bar. "Mrs Potter! You cannot how pleased I was to hear that you returned last year." A man with a squeaky voice exclaimed as a woman who introduced herself as Doris Crockford had introduced herself to Harry for the third time. "Why hello Dedalus! I didn't recognise you, is that a new hat?" Lily asked kindly as she kissed the man's cheek in greeting. "Can I ge pass please?" a booming voice said from behind Harry and Lily, who'd sent Piper and the boys out back so as not to get trampled by the crowd. "Hagrid! Am I glad to see you! How are you?" Lily asked with relief in her voice. "Lily! How are you lass? Did ya get them rock cakes I sent ya?" Hagrid said with a wide smile, though that is only apparent through a lift in his large, scraggly beard. "Yes, I did thank you! I assume you remember little Harry?" Lily asked as Hagrid, being the kind gentleman he is, ushered the two celebrities out of the back door to go to the Alley. "Why of course I do! Though I won't say the same for him, look at him! He's not so little now; he must be taller than James was at this age." Hagrid boomed, startling Piper, Wyatt and Chris as they joined them outside. "Did you know I was the one who rescued the youngun from the wreckage of yer house? Even saved him from Blacks traitorous hands aswell" Hagrid grumbled, thinking darkly of the man.

"What do you mean 'Blacks traitorous hands'? You don't mean Sirius? You CAN'T mean Sirius!" Lily exclaimed frightfully. Hagrid nodded perplexedly, looking at the red-heads quickly darkening expression. "Lily, it was him who betrayed you to – It was him to sold you in to You-Know-Who" Hagrid said softly with a tear falling from his eye. "No it wasn't! I need to get to the ministry and clear his name! How didn't this come up in trial?! He wasn't the Secret Keeper, Pettigrew was!" Lily cries as she begins to rush away with her family attempting to keep up with her pace. "He didn't get a trial Lily. He killed Peter, who screamed how it was Sirius who sold you out" Hagrid explained as he jogged to catch up to the storming Whitelighter.

Lily charged through the door to the Ministry's Diagon Alley entrance and directly up to Fudge's office. "Minister Fudge! I demand that Sirius Black be given a trial!" Fudge spat out his coffee in surprise. "Mrs Potter, always a pleasure. Now may I ask why you want to see the raving lunatic who signed your death warrants?" Lily's eyes took on a dangerous glow. "Do not test me Fudge, I know perfectly well that Sirius never got a trial and we both know that is a violation of the Laws set up when the Wizengamot was founded. Sirius Black is innocent, he did not sell my family and I out to Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew did. I also highly doubt that the sneaky bastard didn't die either, and instead transformed into his animagus form of a rat and hid away with a nice wizarding family." Lily spat viciously while Piper covered Chris' ears to hide his aunts colourful vocabulary, deeming Wyatt and Harry old enough to hear the words, just not old enough to use them. The minister looked thoughtful, on one hand, if he doesn't do as Lily Potter asks, he could be in deep political trouble with all of the backing that the Potter family has and he could be quickly voted out of power, but if he did as she asked, he'd be in a far better off situation, if what Lily Potter says is true he'd be seen as the minister who frees an innocent man from the rulings of the previous administration whereas if Black truly did what is believed by the Wizarding World then he'd be known as the Minister who cared enough about his citizens that he'd go as far as organizing a trial of a known criminal to show them the truth.

Minister Fudge smiled cunningly and said in a sweet voice "I shall arrange a trial Mrs Potter. Do you have a specific date in mind?" Lily looked towards her sister, son and nephews and says in a clear voice "Tomorrow. Harry and I shall stay here in England for the night Piper, after we get the supplies for the boys, go on home. Sirius deserves to be with his true family, us, and not locked up in Azkaban." Piper nods and Fudge looks frightened. "I'm afraid I cannot organize the trial in such short time. I can go for the middle of September at the earliest." Lily's head snaps around and she sends a fiery glare towards the Minister of Magic. "It will be tomorrow Dumbledore owes me a favour or two. Send for him immediately, as Lord Black he is to be given at least 12 hours to appear presentable before the court if imprisoned before the trial. I shall see you in court." The four Wiccans and the Whitelighter turn on their heels and walk from the office and out of the Ministry of Magic building, leaving a sweating Cornelius Fudge behind, frantically drafting letters out to the Wizengamot and another the Warden of Azkaban, requesting the possibly temporary release of one Lord Sirius Orion Black.

 **(A/N Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I had found a way to incorporate the two suggestions** **J** **I'm so happy! I'd like to apologise for the slow update, I've been swamped down with work for my University course. I have an exam a week today so I may be slow in uploading the next chapter, but I may be quick, it all depends. I'd appreciate all well wishes and i'd like to thank all of you for your kind reviews and your help, but a special thank you to wiccancharmedguy for all of their advice and help, thank you all so much. Please let me know what you think of this!)**


	4. Chapter 4 Healing and Five (or Four)

**Chapter 4 – Healing and Five (or Four)**

After the family (plus Hagrid, who'd been waiting patiently in the atrium bless his kind heart) left the Ministry of Magic building and got back to Diagon Alley, Hagrid took the boys to Gringotts after Lily had handed over the vault key to the friendly half-giant, completely trusting the man with her son and nephews, Piper and Lily stopped for a small warm beverage (tea in Lily's case, coffee in Piper's) at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Florean was a man the same age as Lily, Paige and James were and he attended Hogwarts and was a Ravenclaw and good friend of Lily's. She often stopped to have a chat with the handsome, intelligent man after she had returned and learnt he had opened the shop she and James had loaned money towards, knowing it to be an excellent business venture and knowing Florean, with his level head, would run a very efficient and successful store.

"Petal! How are you?"

Florean asked as he walked up to Lily and embraced her warmly. The two had previously had a short romance of about half a year to be exact but the two had broken it off amicably when the two had recognised they didn't feel about that each other that way and he was falling for another person. James had been jealous at first once Lily had started to tolerate him in their 7th year and after he had found out but once it was revealed exactly who the man had fallen for he found himself helping Lily in her devious matchmaking schemes, which ultimately brought the two of them together after spending so much time around one another including their Head Boy and Head Girl duties.

Lily came to her senses as she felt Florean's thumb brushing a tear away from her cheek.

"James?"

Lily nodded slightly and she felt Piper put a hand on her shoulder and sent her a look. Lily didn't need Harry's telepathy to know that Piper was offering to call her husband's spirit later on. Lily smiled wistfully and nodded slightly.

"So Flor. How's the lover?"

Lily asks teasingly, her eyes sparkling much like Dumbledore's do.

"Why don't you ask yourself you great gossip" a female's voice called teasingly behind the Redhead, who spun round and launched herself at the woman.

"Piper, I'd like you to meet one of my closest friends, Marlene McKinnon. Marley, I'd like you to meet Piper Halliwell, one of The Charmed Ones and my big sister." The two women hug in greeting, with Piper sending a look to her sister.

"Lils, I thought you said that your friend Marlene died with her family?" Piper asks softly, trying to keep quiet enough that Marlene wouldn't hear her.

"It's fine Piper, technically I did. I was on the verge of death when someone came to my assistance, she was a Vampire and, having had enough of the bloodshed she had seen committed by the hands of Voldemort, had sensed I was still living and turned me. It was reported to the public I had died and became a shadow operative of the Ministry and the Order of the Phoenix. After the war, the Ministry, thankful for all of the work I had done for them, had released to the public that I had been taken captive by Death Eaters, had been forcibly turned into a Vampire, escaped and had been a major power and help in the downfall of several Death Eaters and even fought off Voldemort two or three times.

"Normally there would be prejudice against me and I wouldn't be allowed many of the stuff I had as Vampires were awfully discriminated against but after some campaigning, with myself and our friend Remus Lupin as the front of it all, all Vampires and Werewolves are now considered equal to wizarding citizens and given the exact same treatment as wizards. Now I am proud to say I am the History of Magic professor at Hogwarts, replacing Binns who had realised he was dead and moved on to Heaven sometime last year. I hear you've got loads to tell us young lady" Marlene explains as she, her boyfriend and the two other women sit at a table outside the shop, trusting their employee to keep an eye on sales for a short while.

"Mom! You really should have come to Harry and Aunt Lily's vault with us! It was like a rollercoaster ride and was so cool!" Chris ran up to his mother exclaiming, with Harry, Wyatt and Hagrid following behind.

"I hope you behaved for Hagrid boys" Lily says with a glance towards Harry and Wyatt, who nodded earnestly.

"They were great Lily, no worry. Well boys it was good to see you and I'll see ye at the castle" Hagrid boomed happily before he waves and walks away, patting Lily on the back softly.

"Boys these are my friends Florean and Marlene. Harry, they looked after you many times when you were younger, I doubt you'll remember but Marlene was the one who first took you flying, something I still haven't forgiven her for yet" Lily says with a kind smile towards her friend.

"This is little Harry? God alive, you've grown lad! Sirius bought him his first broom so I had to one up him somehow, how else is a Godmother supposed to cope" Marlene said with a small hug to Harry, who stepped forward and hugged her quickly, and a teasing smile to the fiery haired Angel.

Lily and the two friends caught up for another two minutes and she explained how she was giving the trial Sirius deserved the next morning, and how she hoped to introduce her son to his Godfather. Marlene and Florean offered the mother/son duo to stay with them for the next three nights so Sirius can used to being free before being thrust into a completely new family (the Halliwell's of course). After some discussion with Piper, who reluctant to leave her baby sister alone at the other side of the world, Lily assured her that nothing can happen to her seeing as she's already dead after all and Harry, with how powerful he is and how skilled he is with using his, and the other sister's Powers, that Piper relented, but only after Lily had agreed to orb over for the other two days she's in the UK for at least an hour to speak as she and her sisters had grown so used to spending practically every hour of the day with their younger (older in Paige's case) sister. They then separated from Florean while Marlene joined the Halliwell and Potters on their shopping trip. She only worked the books of the store as some people (mostly the purebloods), despite all of the legal advancements they had made, were still prejudiced towards Vampires and Werewolves, and so had time to spend with one of her best friends, the other unfortunately being hospitalised in St. Mungo's.

"So have you heard from Alice lately? I've been meaning to orb on over and see her and my Godson." Lily asks curiously as they walk into Madam Malkin's and the two boys go and get measured for their uniforms.

"You mean you don't know?" Marlene asks with a tear in her eye and a trembling voice.

"What do you mean 'I don't know'? What's happened? Are they ok?" Lily asks frantically as she turns to Marlene. Marlene takes a deep breath and explains what had happened to a crying Lily, who leant against Piper for support while Chris, not knowing who this Alice is but knows his aunt is upset holds onto her hand tightly, which she returns with a watery eyed smile to her nephew. Piper asks Lily if she'll take Wyatt for his books while she and Chris pop home quickly. Lily nods and reminisces about the short girl she was close to with Marlene. Piper and Chris orb home and Piper gathers Paige and Phoebe.

"What is it? Has a Demon attacked the Alley?" Phoebe asks when she and Prue walk in to the attic, seeing Piper frantically leafing through the Book of Shadows. Paige orbs in and the pages turn on themselves and Piper says thanks to the spirit who had helped her.

"Lily's best friend Alice and her husband Frank were sent insane through torture and their son was left to be raised by his grandmother. Forgive me but I will NOT let a young child live without knowing his mother's love, we get to experience that now thank god but I didn't growing up and it's one god damn awful thing!" Piper said passionately writing the spell on a piece of paper before The Charmed One's orbed away via AirPrue. They land outside a large manor and Piper, not even waiting a second, knocks on the door loudly, which is answered by an elderly looking woman.

"May I help you?" she asks wearily, noting their muggle clothing but knowing they must be magical to be able to see the manor, and have good intentions to pass through the wards.

"Hi my name is Piper Halliwell and these are my sisters, Phoebe, Paige and Prue. We're The Charmed One's" she says while at first motioning to each sister then to Phoebe and Paige, while Prue then says

"I'm a Whitelighter". The elderly woman introduces herself as Augusta Longbottom and invites the sisters into her home and living room where a young child Piper assumes to be Lily's Godson joins them.

"We are here to offer you something I'm sure you would love. Did you know about our sister returning from the dead? You knew her as Lily Potter or Evans." Phoebe says to start off with. Augusta nods, as does Neville, who'd been told by his Gran that Lily was his Godmother.

"We have just recently heard of your son and daughter-in-law, we are very sorry to hear this and, after I did some research, I believe that we may be able to use The Power of Three, plus Prue's healing magic to heal them." Augusta looked at the sisters hopefully and Neville in awe, he had heard tales from his Uncle Algie how The Charmed Ones were powerful but he had no idea just how powerful they were. A jingling noise fills the room, and Prue, after excusing herself, orbs away, only to return smiling brightly.

"The Elder sure have changed a lot." She says mysteriously as her sisters look enquiringly at her.

"Well you think they would be grateful after the amount of time we saved their sorry asses" Phoebe says bluntly, causing Piper and Neville to snigger and Augusta to chuckle quietly to herself; appreciating the woman's honesty.

"They called Lily and I 'Up There' and told us they pulled some strings and made it so Lily and I are Wiccan-Wightlighter's like Paige and I get my old Powers back, Lily gets her Wiccan Powers and her wizarding magic back and they've made it so if more Power is needed we can either use myself or Lily to make it a Power of Four spell, or even kick it up a notch and make it a Power of Five spell, while also saying as long as none of us abuse it, their next gift to us will be we can use our Powers and spells and the like without worry of Personal Gain. Due to us being living now, they made James the Whitelighter for his son, while making the both of us Leo's charges, again in my case" all three sisters were crying tears of joy while Prue turned to Augusta and says in a confidant voice

"Madam Longbottom, the belief it may work is now a guarantee, and we won't even need Lily's help for it." Neville thanks the sisters, crying because he can finally get know his parents properly and not have to live through the pain of seeing them like that any longer. Paige orbs Augusta and Neville to the hospital so they can make the Healers aware and orbs back to her sisters to fetch them to where she senses the Longbottom family are. They land in a room devoid of people except for Augusta and Neville, two people who could only be his parents and a man they assume is a Healer as Lily had called them.

"Leo! Can you come here for five minutes, could you fetch Sam with you possibly?" Piper called into thin air, causing the wizards to look at one another confusedly, which turns to a startled look when Leo orbs into the room followed by Paige's father, who she kisses on the cheek in greeting. Piper then turns to the Healer and says

"Okay, here's what you need to do. I need you to cast your strongest mind healing spell you have. Leo, Sam we need the two of you to use your Healing Powers on them. We will then use the newly made Power of Four and help along with the healing. We think this will work. After it has Leo, I want you to fetch Lily, Harry and Marlene here, while me and the girls can take over with the shopping for Harry and Wyatt's school stuff. Is everyone clear?" After she receives nods of confirmation she holds out her hands on both sides which Prue and Paige take with Phoebe taking Prue's free hand and pointing her left hand towards the couple and Paige pointing her right hand.

" _Reparifors Mentis Maxima_ " chanted the Healer and an associate he called in while their wands at Frank and Alice. The two Whitelighter's held their hands over the young couple's body.

"Repeat after me" Piper says before saying

' _Magic we ask you hear our prayers through the steeple, help the spells and Powers heal these people_ '. The four sisters then chant the spell and white lights fly from the two end sisters hands and circle Frank and Alice's bodies, which float for a minute and their vision clears.

"Mum? What happened? Where are we?" Frank Longbottom asked in a wary and tired voice, Augusta broke down into tears and Neville rushed passed the four sisters towards his mother, hugging her tightly. The Healers and the Halliwell's and those related to them in the room leave the small family of four to reunite in private and the Healers to spread the word that the process was a huge success and the Longbottom's were finally healed thanks to The Charmed Ones. Sam said his goodbyes to Piper, Phoebe and Prue and told Paige he'll call by her house later if she didn't mind, which she shook her head at fondly, giving her father a kiss on the cheek in departure as he orbed away. Leo then orbed away and returned with Lily, Harry and Marlene while Prue orbed to keep an eye on her older nephews and leave the other sisters to explain their deed.

"What's the matter? Prue and Leo said it's urgent? Has something bad happened? You know that I've been revived and can help you guys now right? James is now a Whitelighter and will be returning with us! Isn't that wonderful?!" Lily exclaimed with worry then elation, with a wide smile on her face at the mention of her newly reunited with husband.

"We've got some news for you both" Phoebe said after she and Paige are introduced to Marlene. Lily and Marlene look at one another and Marlene suddenly recognises exactly where they are.

"We're outside the door to Frank and Alice's room in St. Mungo's" she states, Lily looks at her sisters who begin to grin wickedly.

"What have you done?" Lily asks warily, a smile playing at her lips, she then looks to her son, knowing he's probably heard what his aunts did in their thoughts.

"Won't work. We've been thinking of everything we can so even he doesn't know." Paige says proudly, with a ruffle of Harry's already messy hair, which Piper tutted at and dragged him infront of her to tidy it up, or attempt to anyway.

"It's true Mum, do you know what it's like to hear the alphabet to be repeated over and echoed another four times is like" Harry whines as he tries to escape his aunt's grasp.

"Why don't you come in and find out" a voice familiar to Lily and Marlene calls out, who squeal, grab Harry and pick him up by his arms and barge into the room and then barrel into Alice's awaiting arms, tears streaming down their faces.

"Harry, I'd like for you to meet Alice and Frank Longbottom, my other best friends, and Marlene and Sirius's competition for the titles of your Godparents" Lily says, with a teasing smirk to Marlene who drags Harry against her possessively and sends a playful glare towards Alice says

"Mine".

After introductions are made and Lily meets Neville for the first time since her return and the boys start to rebuild the friendship they once had ("You used to be like brothers, sometimes we swore you were twins, when one was hungry when around one another, so was the other. Neville is actually only a day older than you Harry" Lily informed them). Lily, Marlene, Augusta, Harry, Neville and finally Frank and Alice turned to The Charmed Ones and say

"Thank you" in unison.

 **(A/N: So, that was the latest chapter of Harry Halliwell. I hope you like it! I was supposed to have Harry and Wyatt getting their wands in this chapter, but it seems Frank and Alice Longbottom had other idea's. So that will be happening next chapter, and possibly even the introduction of a certain best-friend with bushy hair and buck teeth :P Please leave me some reviews, that would be much appreciated! Sorry for not uploading for a while, i've yet again been swamped by coursework, and am still at this moment so the next upload may take a while. Don't lose hope though, I WILL carry on with this story. My other one, i'm not too sure on seeing as I've lost motivation to keep writing it due to hardly any reviews and not sure whether it will be worth the very little leisure time I have to carry on with something people are not that fussed on. Bye Bye for now loyal readers! x)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wands, a Test and Healing

Paige and Phoebe orbed away, first Phoebe back to work then herself back home to relax on her day off. Piper waited around with Leo out in the waiting room.

"Leo?" Piper says after a small silence passed between the husband and wife with them just basking in one anothers company.

"Are you scared that Wyatt is coming here, to this country where he's only going to have Harry for company?" Leo squeezes her hand gently.

"Of course I am honey, every parent is scared when their child is going to spend a long time without them, it's natural for you to feel that way but you have to remember, he's The Twice Blessed child, with an unbelievable amount of Power and Magic flowing through him, and if you even think for a second that Harry will let anything happen to the boy who he grew up with as a brother instead of a cousin, you've got another thing coming. And also Lily and even James now will be around 24/7 for their protection, with Lily having been given a job to work there. I'm guessing that with James as Harry's Whitelighter now, he'll have to reveal himself to the world as so unless people get the wrong idea. They'll be fine, and when Chris goes to join them next year, he won't be totally alone, they will all make new friends, you'll see" Piper sighs and leans against him.

"I know they won't be alone, but they'll be without us. Look at what we went through when Wyatt was born, he had so many attempts on his life and we won't be able to protect him anymore. I'm just scared Leo" Piper says. Leo wraps his arm around her and squeezes her gently while saying

"Wyatt has come into his Powers just fine, and Hogwarts is just as safe as Magic School, and both are safer for him than if he were at home with us honey, what with the attacks at the home from time to time. Don't worry honey, I'm just as scared as you are" Piper turns in her husband's arms and kisses him chastely.

"Ew! Aunt Piper, I don't want to see that!" Harry says while teasingly covering his eyes, causing Lily and Marlene laugh as they left their friends room, leaving them to have some much needed family bonding time. Leo laughs along with his sister-in-law as his wife speeds over to Harry and begins to tickle him. After Harry escapes his aunt's wrath, the family and friend orb back to Diagon Alley, where Leo can sense Prue.

"Prue, Lily can you explain something to me? Are you guys still dead or are you now living? I'm sort of confused?" Piper asks after she looks at Wyatt's and Harry's list and sees all is left to get is a wand and they send Leo away with Chris, who was beginning to get bored walking around the alley, and the stuff they had already bought. Lily had raised the fact that she was going to buy Harry an owl, in hoping that Harry would form a familiar bond with it and he'd be able to send letters home to the sisters and so two mothers, their children and Prue made for a shop called Eyelops Owl Emporium. Prue replies to her younger sisters question with

"The Elders told us three things, as a reward for all of the hard work we have done in the past, often sacrificing ourselves in mine and Lily's cases, to better the chances for Good. The first reward is that they have granted James, Lily's husband and Harry's father, the role of Whitelighter and made Harry, Wyatt and Chris his charges and they granted Andy the role of Whitelighter and made the other kids his charges. They then told me that Lily and I have been given our Witch Powers back and they incorporated the both of us into the Charmed Ones, making us able to make Power of Three Spells stringer with either The Power of Four for the Power Five, sort of like Harry's Augmentation Power and they gave Lily her other Magic back so she has both like Harry does. They told us we're sort of like Paige but we're still dead and we're sharing our charges, Lily with James and myself with Andy. The third gift is that all members of the family can now use our Powers and our Wiccan Magic without having to worry about Personal Gain anymore, and obviously Harry and Lily never had to worry about that with their Wizarding magic."

Piper smiles widely at this, she's been in many situations that using their Magic would have been beneficial and hadn't been allowed to do so. Now that they can, life would be made so much easier, at least she hopes so anyway. The group of five walk into the Owl Emporium and Harry, his eyes glazed over walks over to a snowy owl immediately.

"Wait! I wouldn't go near her if I were you!" a man called as Harry opened the cage the owl was in and reached inside to pet the beautiful avian. The man looked on in awe as the owl didn't attack the young child but even nuzzled his hand, a warm glow covering the two. Harry withdrew his hand from the cage and the owl started to glow brightly from the waves of Power that is flying from Harry's floating body.7

"What's happening?" Piper asks Lily and the shopkeeper, sounding alarmed.

"Harry is creating a familiar bond with the owl. His magic, being so strong and powerful, is making the owl transform to a familiar better suited to him and his magic." Lily explains with glee in her voice. The glow around the aviary creature and it the owls place stands a brilliant White Phoenix.

 _'_ _Finally! I've been waiting for you since we were born! What took you so long?'_ Harry hears a smooth and melodic voice say in his mind.

"I'm sorry girl. I've been in America for most of my life. What is your name?" Harry asks. The Phoenix cocks her head sideways and says

' _Hedwig. I saw that name in your mind and it resonates with my being. You may call me Hedwig'_ Harry nods and the Phoenix flames from its place in the cage to perch herself on Harry's shoulder.

"How much for Hedwig?" Harry asks the man, the proprietor of the store.

"This store has always had a policy that if a Familiar Bond is formed with one of our animals then they go for half price and will get the stuff needed to care for their Familiar free of charge, I've calculated the price to be 15 Galleons." The man replies, fetching a bag from behind the counter which appeared in a brilliant white flash labeled 'Phoenix – Hediwg'. Lily lays 20 Galleons on the table and she and Harry leave the store, Piper, Prue and Wyatt following after Piper had bought her son a Snowy owl he'd named Athena, who he unfortunately couldn't bond to.

The group of five walked then from the Owl Emporium to Ollivander's. They walked in and were immediately welcomed by a man with crazy grey/white hair and stormy grey eyes.

"Lily Potter! Willow, Unicorn Hair 10 ¾". I hear though that as of late, it's been unused due to your being a Whitelighter, is that true?" the man asks in his creepy, raspy and quiet voice.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander! Yes it has been unused recently but I always have it with me and just between us, I can use it now" Lily replies with a wide smile and flicks her wand, causing the flowers in the vase bloom prettily.

"Now then, who shall we start with? How about you Mr. Halliwell?" Ollivander asks as a tape measure and starts to measure everything about Wyatt while explaining how no two Ollivander wands are the same, he uses different cores and different woods and different measurements to ensure variety, to match the variety of customers he has. He hands a wand to Wyatt, who waves it at the old man's insistence and set the flowers ablaze. Ollivander quickly snatches the wand from the Halliwell boy's hand and replaced it with another. When this wand entered the young mans hand, a warm feeling spread through his body and red sparks shot from the tip of the wand.

"This is your wand it seems young Wyatt. It is made of Larch Wood, measures at 14 ½" and has the core of a Unicorn Hair." Piper hands over the necessary amount of Galleons and the man then turns to Harry.

He hands one wand over to Harry, who waves it and breaks the vase holding the newly extinguished flowers. He tries several wands after this until he comes across one which feels slightly warm to the touch but he feels wary about it for some reason.

" **I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tailfeather resides in your wand gave another feather... just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar.** " Harry turned and sent a though to his mother.

" _Mum. I can't use this wand, it feels weird in my hand, like it belongs to me and will follow my commands but for some reason I feel a connection to the other wand through this one and it's off-putting to say the least. What can we do?"_ Lily looked at the wandmaker and asked

"Mr Ollivander? My son has just told me that he feels the connection of Voldemort's wand through his. If it's possible, could you craft him a personal wand, I'm sure his familiar would part with a feather for him and having a core of his familiar as well as that of one that his magic calls to would be most beneficial. If you wouldn't mind could we pay for this wand and store it away, it may come in handy in the future I'm guessing." Mr. Oliivander's eyes lit up. A custom-made wand is exceptionally powerful, and to use a core from a familiar strengthens the power of the wand. It also costs more money so that is always a plus in his eyes.

"You do understand that a custom wand…" Mr. Ollivander began before Lily had cut him off by putting 60 Galleons and saying

"We're more than prepared sir." Ollivander motioned for the family to follow him and walked to the back of the shop. He flicked his hand and several boxes flew from the place on a shelf and onto a very large table.

"Mr. Potter if you would please hold your hand over each box and tell me which of these woods your magic reacts to better." Harry had done as he asked. He walked over to the table and walked along the table and stopping and pointing at three boxes. Ollivander's eyes sparkled even more if that were even possible, the young boy shows such great magical power.

"These wand woods are extremely powerful, we can expect great things from you Mr. Potter.

The first wood you had pointed out is Fir wood which demands staying power and strength of purpose in their owners and is particularly suited to Transfiguraion. I will craft the body of the wand with this wood. The second wood, which I will intertwine with the Fir to form the body and also use it to form part of the hilt, is the English Oak. This wand wood demands partners of strength, courage and fidelity, has a powerful intuition and strong affinity for nature magic while the third wood, which will form the rest of the hilt is Alder Wood which is unyielding though it's owner is not stubborn or obstinate but is helpful, considerate and most likable and is brilliant for non-verbal spell work , which indicates your power levels as the wand only ever chooses one strong enough to wield it. Could you hold your hand over the boxes of cores, and would your familiar be willing to part with a feather? I find that if the Phoenix gives the feather and it is not plucked from them, the magical connection is even stronger." Ollivander explained as he collected the woods, sent the boxes away and brought other boxes out.

While Ollivander began to fashion the wand Harry turned towards Hedwig.

' _Hedwig. Would you mind flashing to another location and leaving behind a feather. I shall use that in my wand and link us even closer together._ ' Hedwig looked at him funnily and thought

' _I do understand what humans are saying when you talk you know, I'm not a simpleton Harry, do not treat me as otherwise._ ' She sounded offended. Harry quickly pushed his feelings of remorse through their bond and thought

' _Please girl, I meant no disrespect. I just thought I should ask you seeing as I'm the one who's going to be using your feather._ ' Hedwig nodded and trilled a soothing song, easing her bond-mates emotions. She flashed from her perch in her cage to land on Wyatt's shoulder, who let out a startled yelp and Ollivander, after receiving a nod from the majestic White Phoenix, picked up the feather from the cage with reverence. Harry had done the same process and two boxes really stood out to him, and Ollivander says he will only take from one of the boxes as the other contains a Phoenix Feather.

"The other core young Harry has chosen in a Dragon Heartstring, specifically a Norwegian Ridgeback. Dragon Heartstring cores learn more quickly than other types of wand cores. A Phoenix feather on the other hand is the rarest core type and are capable of a far greater range of magic than a Dragon Heartstring or a Unicorn Hair and work of their own initiative, a quality most wizards and witches dislike let me tell you." Ollivander said this as he twists the two cores around one another and uses complicated spell work to merge the cores to the wand fashioned.

Ollivander handed the wand to Harry, who stumbled from the surge that his magic produced as it linked to a wand best suited for him. Ollivander explained that Harry's wand measure's and 13 ¼" and is reasonably supple and flexible. He gave 15 Galleons back to the Potters and said

"I have charged you for both the wands. I would normally charge 45 Galleons for a custom made wand using the woods and cores that young Harry here has but since he had his own Phoenix Feather I took away the price for that specific core. Have a nice day and I look forward to hear about your exploits young men!"

"Where to now mum?" Harry asked excitedly.

"We've got everything we need now honey. We're going to go to Gringotts and get access to Potter Manor, your grandparents home, and stay there for the night until tomorrow for your Godfather's trial. Piper are you going to stay with us or go home?" Lily replied then asked her elder sister.

"I think we're going to head back home honey." Prue nodded and after wishing her sister and nephew luck, orbed her sister and other nephew away, leaving them in the hands of Marlene McKinnon.

"Do you mind if I join you? I have a feeling something is waiting for you at Potter Manor, you know that I had 'The Sight' and that never died when I was turned." Marlene says as the mother and son turn to her.

"Of course Marl! I'd love for that, though I already know what's at Potter Manor" Lily said with a soft smile on her face.

The trio walk into Gringotts and walk up to a teller.

"I'd like to see our account manager please." Lily says politely, waiting for the teller to look up from his paperwork. The Goblins eyes scrutinise her for a moment before asking in a gravelly voice

"And who is asking?" Lily meets the Goblin's eyes and says in a clear voice

"Harry Potter here, i'm his mother, Lily." The Goblin seemingly fell from his seat and disappeared he rushed off so quickly and then came back to usher the three into an office that reads on a plaque 'Ragnok, King of The Goblin Nation and Head of Gringotts Bank'. Lily's eyes had widened at this, she'd never attended a bank meeting with James, preferring to let her husband deal with that as it's his family who'd earned the money and title, not herself.

"Lady Lilian! Such a pleasure!" A Goblin said in a smoother voice than others Lily and Marlene had met before but still rather gravelly.

"Your Highness! Please excuse my brashness, but I assumed it'd be another of The People who'd manage the Potter Accounts and not one of such high standing as yourself! Harry, I'd like you to meet King Ragnok the Great, King of the Goblin Nation, otherwise referred to as The People, and apparently the Account Manager of our Family Vault." Lily said in a humble but surprised tone of voice, Harry's eyes widened. He'd obviously heard of King Ragnok the Great even in America, and had never even suspected that his Father's family were so high up socially that the King of the People managed their account!

"I must apologise but as the Potter Family Accounts have been inactive since your death, we must do a blood test if you wish to have full access to them. I must iterate however that you will then become Lord Potter being the last living one, and could also inherit any other titles and Lordships. When your blood hits the parchment a list shall form of any Lordships you can claim now and any that you are the heir of and how much money is in each of their accounts. It shall also list any abilities that you have." King Ragnok says, waving his hand and making a small dagger and a piece of parchment appear. Harry takes the dagger and, after the urging from his mother, slices his palm and lets his blood pool on the parchment before his wound closes up and heals. The blood swirls around the parchment and forms a list.

Harry James Potter (31 July 1980)

Heir of:

1\. Potter Line – Paternal (can claim lordship now)- Ḡ200,803,215,734, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, Potter Manor (South Wales), Potter Cottage (Godrics Hollow), Potter Villa (Saint Jean de Luz, France).

2\. Gryffindor – Paternal (can claim lordship now)- Ḡ20,080,322, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, Gryffindor's Sword (Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts), ¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Gryffindor's Castle now called "HERSTMONCEAUX CASTLE"(Pevensey, England).

3\. Hufflepuff – Paternal (can claim lordship now), Ḡ229,965,991, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, Hufflepuff's Cup (Lestrange Family Vault, cursed as Horcrux of Voldemort), ¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hufflepuff Castle now called "RAGLAN CASTLE" (Usk, Monmouthshire, South Wales)

4\. Halliwell – Maternal (heir of, 12th in line) money is mostly in Muggle American Money but collective accounts under Halliwell name and those left in the California branch of Gringott's amount to $1,000,000,000,000, Halliwell Homes (California, USA)

5\. Warren – Maternal (heir of, 12th in line) – The money from this family account has been transferred to the Halliwell Account but there still remains many items such as crystals, jewellery, books and tomes and other such treasures.

6\. Ravenclaw – Maternal (can claim lordship now)Ḡ367,998,175, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, Ravenclaw's Diadem (Room of Requirement, cursed as a Horcrux of Voldemort), ¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ravenclaw Castle now called "DUNNOTTAR CASTLE" (Stonehaven, Scotland).

7\. Pendragon-Le Fey – Grand-Maternal on Father's side (can claim Lordship now)Ḡ5,102,099,043, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, Camelot now called "HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY", Tintagel Castle ruins (Cornwall).

8\. Slytherin – Through Right of Conquest (can claim Lordship Now) Ḡ429,265,937, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, Slytherin's Locket (12 Grimmauld Place, cursed as a Horcrux of Voldemort), ¼ of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Slytherin Castle now called "CLIFDEN CASTLE" (Galway, Ireland).

9\. Black – (named heir by current Lord, Sirius Orion Black, 1st in line Ḡ727,998,003,500,088, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, 12 Grimmauld Place (London, England), Black Manor (Yorkshire), Black Villa (Montefioralle, Italy).

10\. Peverell – Paternal (can claim Lordship now) - Ḡ100,999,874,022,231,106,009, various items such as crystals, jewellery, books and other treasures and heirlooms, The Elder Wand, The Ressurection Stone (held in a ring which possesses a Horcrux of Voldemort and The Cloak of Invisibilty (Wand and Cloak in possession of APWBD, Stone in Gaunt Shack, Little Hangleton), Peverell Castle now called "DUNLUCE CASTLE" (Antrim, North Ireland – IN NEED OF REPAIR)

Abilities:

1\. Metamorphmagus – Through Black Family Line (Great-Grandmother on Father's side was a Black).

2\. Wiccan Spell Casting – Through Mother

3\. Telepathy – Wiccan Magic Ability - through Mother

4\. Elemental Manipulation – Wiccan Magic Ability - Through Mother

5\. Augmentation – Wiccan Magic Ability - Through Mother

6\. Orbing – Whitelighter Ability - Through Mother and Grandfather.

7\. Natural Animagus (form of Lion, Raven and Shark) – Gryffindor Family Magic Skill

8\. Seer – Through Pendragon-Le Fey Family Line

9\. Natural Mastery over Necromancy – Peverell Family Magic Skill

10\. Natural Mastery over Charms – through Mother's affinity

11\. Natural Mastery over Transfiguration – because of Metamorphmagus skills.

12\. Natural Mastery over Defence Against The Dark Arts – through Pendragon-Le Fey Family Magic

13\. Natural Mastery over The Dark Arts – Skill gained through Horcrux of Voldemort lodged in Scar

14\. Natural Mastery over Animancy / Healing – through Hufflepuff Family Magic

15\. Beast Speak – Able to speak to all animals and any magical creature not able to speak – Halliwell Family Magic

16\. Omni-lingual – Able to speak all languages, magical or non-magical – Warren Family Magic

17\. Parsel Magic – Through the Horcrux of Voldemort lodged in scar.

Harry and Co's eyes widened as they read the list. Lily looks to Ragnok and asks

"He's a Horcrux! Is there a way for you to get rid of that bastard's soul piece stuck in my son?!" with panic in her voice. The King of the People looks to the door as there a knock is sounded. He gives permission for the outsider to enter the office and a large group of Goblins enter, one of them each carrying something, the artifacts mentioned in the list, acquired as the Inheritance laws dictated, one group carrying a cage with five chickens inside, and another team not carrying anything. "My Lord and Lady, please allow me to explain. All artefacts mentioned above were collected by a team of Goblins as is required due to Inheritance Laws set centuries before us. I have called a team of Goblin Curse Breakers to perform a ritual which will transfer the Horcrux from one place into these chickens, your son, due to growing with the Horcrux, will still have the abilities listed he had gained by it. We are ready to do this ritual now and it will cost you nothing due to your status as Friend of The People. Please lie down here and we'll begin the transfer" Ragnok said as he waved his hand and a table appeared. Harry looked at his mother and Godmother, both of whom nodded at him encouragingly. He walked over to the table and lay down. As the goblins had started to chant in Gobblydegook and Harry immediately passed out.

uuu

Harry's eyes fluttered open as the doors to King Ragnok's office had closed with a smooth click. Lily was by his side, grasping his hand.

"Is it gone?" Harry asked the King. Lily looked at her son confusedly.

"What did you say hunny?" Ragnok laughed heartily and explains.

"not to worry Lily, he simply spoke the language of The People." Harry's eyes widened a touch, had he really spoken a language previously unknown to him?

"I must ask though my liege, how is it Harry can become Lord Ravenclaw but then he's 12th in line for the Halliwell and Warren lines and the three come from my family, shouldn't my sister Piper hold the title as the oldest living Halliwell and Warren?" Lily asks as she and Harry go and sit back down and the table he was lying on had melted into the floor.

"Please, call me Ragnok, the Potters and the related families have been Friends of The People for centuries and your husband and father-in-law were especially good friends of mine. The reason is that Ravenclaw is a Wizarding House and Family, while the Warren and Halliwell Family's are Wiccan and have different laws of succession, Harry, being the first of the family with Wizarding blood is Lord Ravenclaw. Even though your nephew Wyatt is older, he can use Wizarding Magic only because of the Elders and how powerful he truly is, your son on the other hand, was born a Wizard and therefore has superiority. I must apologise but we must now bid one another adieu, but before we do. Harry, you have to claim your Lordship for whatever Houses you can become Lord of now, otherwise you are unable to use any of the money left to you or you won't be able to access any of the properties. However, I must warn you, if you take up your Lordships you'll be forced to also take on any contracts they have with other houses. This includes any marriage contracts or laws. You will have to have a wife for each house though I am afraid." The King says before taking out an intricate chest, which he opens to reveal the Lord Rings for each House. Harry reaches out and puts on each ring and a list appeared in front of Ragnok, who looks it over and passes it to Lily so she, Marlene and Harry can look it over

"Now that is _quite_ the list" Marlene says with a small giggle.

 **(A/N Hey guys! Hope you liked this extra long chapter! Just a little fact, Wyatt's wand is actually what i got on Pottermore! The details of the wand woods and cores i also gained from there, such a brilliant source of canon information from the Queen herself. Sorry for taking so long, i've had to do two assessments for my course, both of which still aren't done quite yet, and there's my reason! Thanks for staying by me everyone, I haven't forgotten about you all! Harry's wand specifications fit what sort of character he is in the books and this little story. Hope i'm not becoming too cliched now with the super powerful and rich Harry and him having to have multiple wives, but i have plans, do not worry. Speaking of the wives, who should he marry from the Potter world, Hermione, Fleur and Daphne are for** **definite and in no way will i pair Harry with Luna. I do apologise but there will be no Harry-slash in this story, but that doesn't include Wyatt so please, send in suggestions for him if you have some! Send in some suggestions for both boys please! Until next time!)**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Angels, A Black Trial

**Chapter 6 – Meeting An Angel and A Black Trial.**

Harry's eyes widen as he reads the list of women he had to marry. Some of them were descendant's of lines long dead, others he'd heard of from Neville when they were speaking earlier and he'd told Harry the names of some of his classmates. He is thankful however that House Potter has no contracts drawn up and for his first wife he can choose who to love and marry, though he thought to himself that he'd undoubtedly find himself loving all 8 of his wives. His eyes glaze over the list again.

Harry James Potter

Betrothed to:-

1\. ? – Potter - no contract drawn up, free to marry whomever he wishes

2\. Daphne Greengrass (11) – Black – the contract is for the heir of House Black, no contracts drawn up for the Head of House.

3\. Susan Bones (11) – Gryffindor – contract for next Lord, or heir depending on Lord's age

4\. Nymphadora Tonks (13) – Slytherin - contract for next Lord, or heir depending on Lord's age

5\. Hannah Abbott (11) – Peverell - contract for next Lord, or heir depending on Lord's age

6\. Fleur Delacour (14) – Ravenclaw - contract for next Lord, or heir depending on Lord's age

7\. Padma Patil (11) – Pendragon-Le Fey - contract for next Lord, or heir depending on Lord's age

8\. Ginevra Weasley (10) – Hufflepuff - contract for next Lord, or heir depending on Lord's age

"May I ask who this Fleur Delacour is? As she's the eldest she'll be Head Wife until Harry finds a wife for House Potter" Lily enquires politely.

"Miss Delacour is the eldest daughter of the French Magical King, Jean-Luc-Sebastien Delacour II. The Delacour family are the oldest Magical family in France and are, as stated earlier, the Royal Family of Magical France. They are also very prominent in Muggle France, and the King works hand in hand with the French Minister, who knows about the Wizarding World, as does the Muggle Prime Minister and Queen of Muggle Britain. Your son, being the last Pendragon, though through his relation with Morgana Pendragon Le-Fey and Merlin Emrys in being the descendant of their eldest child, could pull Excalibur from its stone, and along with the other wielder, his elder cousin, Wyatt, rule the Wizarding World of Britain and be its King, with Wyatt being the next in line for the throne until Harry has a child with his betrothed wife for the Pendragon – Ley Fey line, then it'll go on to the eldest of his other children from there on, as line of succession follows." King Ragnok explained to the three, who sat in awe of the political power they had just gained, despite being politically powerful anyway from the House of Potter alone, Marlene being a cousin of James' as her mother is his father's older sister.

"Young Harry, to be able to claim your Lordships and your title of King, you need to put on your Head of House Rings and pull Excalibur from its stone, I believe your aunt Piper has the stone and Excalibur safe in her attic somewhere, I would recommend fetching your cousin and his parents to explain what is going on" Ragnok says to the young man, who nods.

' _Aunt Piper, get Uncle Leo to fetch you, Wyatt and the stone holding Excalibur to us please.'_ Harry thinks, pushing this thought from his mind and through the link he'd set up with her. A second later Piper, Leo and Wyatt orb in, along with the stone holding the King Sword and look at Harry and Lily in confusion. Lily explains to Piper the situation, and after speaking with Wyatt to see if he agrees to this, Harry pulls the Sword from the stone and a crown and his Kingly Robes shine into being on his body, the crown resting on his head and the robes fastened neatly on his person. A smaller crown appears on Wyatt's head and a Ring shines onto his finger with the Pendragon Family crest on its face, two golden dragons standing back to back and rearing up, baring their claws, teeth and pointed tongue. With a wave of Ragnok's hand, a chest appears before the now King of Magical Britain, Harry James Potter.

Harry looks at the Goblin King, who nods his head at him when Harry motions to the chest, obviously asking for permission. Harry opens the chest to see 8 Rings sitting before him, like an audience eagerly awaiting the main act as it were.

"Your Lord Ring must be placed on the same finger, never worry, you won't feel the weight of every Ring and they will all blend with one another, and you can call upon whichever one you need as is necessary. Once you place the Lord Ring on your hand, you are immediately assuming the title." Ragnok explains before Harry reaches for the first ring, the Potter Family Ring, with its Family crest of a wand shooting red sparks crossing over a sword encrusted with rubies. He places the Ring on his ring finger on his right hand and reaches for the next one, the Gryffindor Family Ring, with the Gryffindor House Crest resting on its face, the same crest as that of the Gryffindor House in Hogwarts. Next comes the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin Rings, all with the same crest as their Hogwarts Houses. Next comes the Peverell Family Ring, with its symbol of a triangle with a line going down from the point to the base and a circle inside the triangle on its face. Then the Pendragon Family Ring, which is merged with the Le Fey Family Ring, the two dragons holding a wand in their talons to honour Morganna's family, instead of the two dragons as is on Wyatt's Ring. Ragnok explains that King Arthur had merged the two Houses after he learnt of Morganna's heritage and this is recognised as the Royal crest, and if Wyatt becomes King, then his Ring will alter itself and his dragon's shall hold the wands, to show he is King. Harry picks up the Black Heir Ring, with its face adorning the Family Crest of a skull standing above a hand holding a wand and three ravens, and places it on, emptying the chest.

"Miss Halliwell, as you are here now, you can claim your Head of House Warren and Halliwell Rings if you so wish." Ragnok says to Piper. While Harry was claiming his titles Lily explained to her sister how she is the Head of the two houses as she is the eldest living member of the family who has not died, otherwise it would've been Prue who's the eldest living Halliwell again. The title will then go down to her children, Melinda first being the first girl and the title being primarily Matriarchal and then on to the boys, then on to Phoebe and her children, then it would've been Lily but due to her death the title would then go on to Harry, who's 12th in line for the Halliwell and Warren Lordships, and the title would then move on to Paige and her children then. Piper nods to the Goblin Kings question and, with a flash, a small chest with the two rings inside appear. The Warren and Hallwiell Family Rings are exactly the same with the Triquetra on its face but the Warren's Triquetra is made of vines and Halliwell made of electricity. Piper places these Family Rings on her ring finger on her right hand.

"Is there anything else we can do for you today King Harry?" Ragnok asks politely.

"I wish to be able to access the Potter Family Manor, is there anything that I need to sign? And please, call me Harry Your Highness."

"Then call me Ragnok and no, Harry, there is nothing in need of signing as the Head of House Ring will let you and those with you through the wards as long as they are touching you if they have not been added to the Wards yet, you can also now take control of the Wards and write people off the list of who is allowed if you wish." Harry smiles and stands, offering a hand to the Goblin King and says

"I would like to meet with yourself at your convenience to discuss Wizard/Goblin relations' if that is ok with you, both of our kind's have been warring and feuding for far too long don't you reckon?" Harry says, with some sort of Power in his voice. He later realised this Power he spoke with was the Power of the King, which can make his requests, should he use it, undeniable from any Witch or Wizard no matter who they are, this included Wiccan Witches as well. He made this request in the language of The People, Gobblydegook as Wizard-kind had dubbed it, out of respect to the Royal.

"Of course, I shall owl you mid-September to arrange a date that is amenable for the both of us." Ragnok said, with the same Power of the King in his voice, his having the same effect, though his working on Goblin-kind.

Harry and co bid the Goblin King fair well and left the bank, Piper, Wyatt and Leo to return to the Manor in San Francisco, and Harry, Lily and Marlene to go to Potter Manor.

"So, how does Your Highness feel? Does one feel happy?" Wyatt says teasingly as they were saying goodbye for one another for the next three days, a length of time that none of them had been separated for since Harry came into their lives.

"We are going to kill you if you decide to keep this up" Harry says, jokingly pretending to be threatening his elder cousin. After Harry nearly dies from oxygen deficiency due to his Aunt Piper's hug, and he hugs his uncle, the three Halliwell's orb away leaving Harry with Marlene and his mother to their own devices in Britain.

"Do you mind if we stop and get Flor, I've seen what is waiting for us at Potter Manor now that we're going there and I feel he should be with us" Marlene says as they all walk back down the alley, which seems to be dying down in activity compared to earlier on.

"Not at all. We'll collect him then apparate to the Manor." Lily says with a smile, also knowing what is waiting for the party at her son's ancestral home and feeling excited beyond words. The trio walk back down the alley at a leisurely pace, which is internally killing Lily, who is simply ecstatic over what is awaiting them. The finally reach Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and walk in to find Florean cleaning the countertop as he was closing up for a 30 minute dinner break.

"Honey! We're going to Potter Manor with Lily and Harry, come along" Marlene says as she grabs hold of her boyfriend and drags him away from his work towards her best friend and godson. Florean shakes his head amusedly at his girlfriend and asks his worker, a soon to be sixth year student at Hogwarts who needed a summer job to close up for him. Harry laughs heartedly at his godmother's antics and wonders to himself if his godfather will be similar, he had heard of his father and his best friends (and the traitor's) jokes and attitudes when they and his mother were in school together after he'd been reunited with Lily and had worked up the courage to ask about his dad.

The party of five are huddled together as Lily apparates them all to the outside of the Manor Gates. The Manor is sat at the front of a large ground, and the building itself is massive, possibly 4 times the size of the Halliwell Homes combined! Harry stares in wonder at the home and sees, due to his need to look everywhere at once at his family's home, a flicker of movement behind a window inside the Manor. He immediately stalks forward, a fireball flickering in his hand as he opens the gate and rushes into the grounds of the Manor, followed swiftly by his mother and their two companions, the two males being the only ones acting cautiously (Florean with his wand drawn) as the women just walk into the Manor calmly, a spring in Lily's step even. The two males hear a scream and sprint into the Manor to see Lily enveloped in a passionate kiss with a man. The man was tall and his body well built and lithe. Harry saw red and began to aim his fireball when all of a sudden the kissing two pulled away and he dropped the ball to the floor, luckily just dissipating quickly before it causes damage. Stood in front of Harry is none other than James Potter himself, Harry's father. The young king breaks down in tears as he rushes forward and tackles the man, wrapping his arms around the man, who quickly stabilises himself and wraps his own strong arms around his grown son, a tear slipping from his hazel coloured eyes.

Harry, after slightly detaching himself from his recently returned father, looks at his mother, who takes her husband's free hand immediately and she leads the party into a large sitting room. Harry and Lily immediately began to fill James in on what exactly had happened since his death, and even Lily and how she never truly was an Evans by blood and instead a Halliwell. James took all of this in his stride though and smiled when he asked "So where's Remus and Sirius?" Marlene steps forward then and informs both Lily and James that while they were having their private family reunion she had spoken to Remus on a Muggle mobile phone which Florean, who just also happens to have a Mastery in Runes, had created a Runic Array which allowed for mobile phones be allowed to work around magic. Though this was still a prototype and thus only Marlene, Remus and Florean had one as the testers for this certain product. Marlene reports

"Remus told me that he was told by Albus through letter by Fawkes about the trial and he was travelling to Florean's Ice Cream Parlour. I told him that we are in Potter Manor with some special people and he should be here soon". After Marlene finished her sentence they heard a soft and tentative knock at the door. James smirked wickedly and walked to the door. He sent a wink to his son, who'd followed him with his mother and both stood next to him. James reached forward and opened the door and said in a cheery voice

"Moony! Long time no see?!" Remus's eyes widened exponentially and he said in a quivering voice

"P…P…Prongs?!" James smirked and nodded

"Yup". With that Remus burst in to tears and charged forwards, wrapping the once dead (still dead technically) man in his scarred arms and wept with tears of joy.

"How? I thought the two of you DIED! I had tried looking for Harry when I heard but Albus had assured me that he'd been retrieved and placed with family. I knew the only family left were Lily's sister and brother-in-law and tried to argue that as Albus and Minerva had adopted Lily after her parents' death that they should have rights to him, or even that traitor Sirius would, anyone but Petunia should have custody of him. He explained why they couldn't take him in and the protection he has from being with Lily's blood and why even they could not visit the young babe. I'm guessing this is him?" Remus says quietly, ensuring that only James could hear him.

James nodded and said in a sad voice

"Yeah this is him. And Sirius is not the traitor, he was never the Secret Keeper, it was Wormtail, Moony, Peter betrayed us to Voldemort." Remus's face darkens and them becomes anguished

"I can't believe I mourned for that Rat bastard! He deserved being killed by Sirius. I just can't believe that I've been blaming Padfoot for all of these years and he was innocent of tearing me away from my pack"

Harry goes over and, seeing in his mother and father's thoughts that this Moony is a very close friend of theirs and that he himself had seen this ragged looking man as family when he was younger and so patted his arm soothingly then wraps him in a tentative hug.

"It's okay Uncle Moony, Sirius won't hold it against you when we free him tomorrow."

"Free him from where?" James said with a dangerous tone to his voice which hardened after hearing his son say this.

"He's been in Azkaban for betraying you and Lily to Voldemort and killing Peter." Remus says in a soft voice, while smoothing Harry's hair, Moony rejoicing inside of him at the reunion with his Pack members and the child he sees as his cub.

"As we have just established Peter was the traitor and not Padfoot and as for him killing Peter I would not be surprised if we learn in his trial tomorrow that Peter transformed into his animagus form and scarpered away like the coward he is." Lily mutters darkly before embracing Remus himself.

"So when is this trial, I think that with both myself and Lily back from the dead in a way, we can give all the evidence needed to free Sirius, I do have to wonder though, why didn't Dumbledore try and get Sirius a trial?" James asked, which Lily nodded at, surely her adoptive father would have at least _tried_ to save her husband's best friend.

"He did. Myself, Albus and Minerva all petitioned for the ministry for years to get Sirius his trial but Bagnold would not listen to reason and we had no choice but to give up, Fudge has only been Minister for a year and we intended to try and petition again in two years, when he has earned the trust of the wizarding world and been in his station for three years, as he is supposed to be before he enacts a major change of our society. Which is pretty backwards if you ask me. What if Bagnold had passed a law that mean every pureblood did not have to pay any taxes and instead raised the taxes of muggleborns and half-bloods, Fudge would have to wait three years before he could change the laws to the way they should be." Marlene says from the doorway, to which Remus nods at. Having lived in the muggle world since James and Lily's death primarily, he has the experience of the muggle laws and muggle life in general, after all a muggle wouldn't assume he were a werewolf if he takes two days a month off of work like people would in the Wizarding World. Though after his and Marlene's petitioning, he cannot be discriminated against by his employers as he would have been in the past and if the two of them hadn't worked so hard on it, he knows that there is still stigma against those with his affliction and those of Marlene's new kind.

"The trial is 9am tomorrow morning, so I suggest we have a nice and relaxing day now so we are ready for tomorrow. I know Sirius will need us all to be as strong as we can be for this" Lily said, before she leads the group back into the sitting room and the friends and the young boy all sit down and get either re-acquainted or better aquatinted in Harry's case with his Godmother, honorary Uncle and, most importantly, his father.

The Potters and co. walked into Courtroom 1, the courtroom used for the most important cases. Harry's parents sat in the witness box, while he sat with his four aunt's and uncle's, three by marriage, one of them (Andy) having just been made a Whitelighter and thus newly reunited with his true love, Harry's Aunt Prue. Harry's Uncle Henry (Paige's husband) was at home with all of the children and had help from Victor (Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father), Darryl and Sheila (both of whom obviously know the sisters are witches and therefore prepared to care for Magical Children, and have done so in the past anyway). Marlene, Florean and Remus sit in the row behind Harry and both Marlene and Remus have a hand resting on the young boy's shoulder, the three lending one another the support they need. Harry reached towards his parents telepathically and sent reassuring thoughts to them, while Phoebe helped by soothing them with her Empathy. The doors open and a man is dragged in by two wizards, followed by a Dementor. Piper had to resist the urge to blow up the horrid beast as she was forced to relive the deaths of all her sisters, even Lily's or her reaction to hearing that she had yet another sister and she is dead, her mothers, Leo's and her Grams. Phoebe had to relive her emotions of Prue's, her mother's, her Grams, Leo's and Cole's deaths. Paige had to surge onwards as she remembered the car crash that killed her parents, finding out about her sisters, her own car accident, and the death of Joanna by Zankou's hand. Prue shudders with tears streaming down her face as she remembers her mother's, her Grams', Andy's and even her own death and also remembers her abuse at the hand of her ex and how she felt when she and Phoebe were in a car accident and Phoebe was seriously injured.

Harry however reacted the worst as he was suddenly thrust into his memory of the night his parents were murdered. He saw the full recollection clearly, he saw his father casting bubbles from his wand to entertain and the feeling of the wards collapsing and Voldemort walking up to the house. He remembers the sound of his father being killed after trying to fight off the Dark Lord without a wand, his mother's declaration of love for him then her sacrifice when Voldemort had told her to step aside and he did not and her death and then the wand being turned upon him and Voldemort's demise. Unknowingly, he was telepathically projecting this memory to every person within the courtroom, most of whom were reduced to tears. Marlene, the first to recover from the shock cast a Patronus and sends the Dementor from the room with a polar bear chasing it away and standing guard at the door.

"MUM! DAD!" Harry screams as his eyes fly open after the Dementor is forcibly removed and he immediately orbs from his location in the public stands and to his mother's arms, who grabs him and holds onto her son for dear life. Throughout this ordeal Sirius had seen Harry's memory, found him with Remus, and followed his old friend's eyeline to the witness box with concerned eyes. He whitens quickly when the sight of Harry and his parents together.

"Prongs, Lily-Flower? How, we just saw you die!" Sirius screams with happiness in his voice.

"That will be explained Lord Black. Now that everyone has recovered from the onslaught of young Mr Potter's memories I suggest we begin so we can leave and attempt to recover from the horrific sights set upon us. Before we begin, I would like to enquire just _how_ did we see this memory?" Minister Fudge asks, looking over to the Potters.

"As you all now should be aware of, I belong to the Halliwell and Warren Line and the newly christened Power of Five and am one of The Charmed Ones. Telepathy, a stronger and unblockable form of Legilimency, is one of Harry's Wiccan Powers, I shall not divulge whether he has others and what they may be if he does however, and it is not my place to do so and is also no business of the Wizarding World's. We're here, Paddy, because The Elders have resurrected both myself and James, making him a Whitelighter and myself a Wiccan-Whitelighter with all of the Wiccan Powers I should have had and the magic that I did have and used during my life. We're back and it's for good" Lily explains and then says firmly to Sirius, who has tears of joy flowing down his cheeks and a widening smile on his face.

"We are gathered here today on the 04th of June in the year of 2017 for the trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black. Lord Black you are being charged with the betrayal of Lily, James and Harry Potter to Lord Voldemort on the 31st of October 2004 and the murder of Order of Merlin 3rd class holder Peter Pettigrew on the 1st of November 2004 including the death of 12 muggles, how do you plead?" A woman who sat next to Minister Fudge asked.

"Not Guilty Lady and Auror Bones" Sirius said confidently.

"It is Director Bones now Lord Black" the woman says with a small smile

"Well done Amy! I always knew you'd get the role soon enough. Say when all of this is all said and done, would you fancy trying to rekindling an old flame" Sirius beamed with a sly wink in Amelia Bones' direction, who blushed furiously.

"We shall see Lord Black. Do you agree to the use of Veritaserum?" Amelia asks seriously, with a soft smile of exasperation sent in the direction of Marlene, who chuckled softly to herself.

"Yes I do" said the man. One man sauntered over to Sirius and put three drops of a clear looking potion in the man's mouth, who swallowed and gained a very misty look in his eyes.

"Are you Sirius Orion Black?"

"I am"

"Born to Walburga and Orion Black, brother to Regulus Arcturus Black?"

"Yes"

"Please name your three cousins"

"Andromeda Tonks (nee Black), Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)" Amelia nods at the Minister, confirming that this is the information she has on paper and that the truth serum has taken affect.

"Lord Black, were you the Secret Keeper for James and Lily Potter?" Minister Fudge asks, looking at the ragged man.

"I was not" Sirius says with a bland and bored sounding voice through the effects of the Veritaserum. After he states this gasps could be heard from the Wizengamot and the public allowed in to watch the trial who didn't already know the truth.

"Did you betray the Potters and gave their location away to the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

"No" Sirius says seriously **(A/N I'm sorry, I couldn't resist haha)**

"Then who was the secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew" several more gasps could be heard. Lily reached for James's hand, who took it with a grateful smile towards his wife.

"So you killed Mr Pettigrew and those Muggle's in retaliation?" a woman dressed in sickly pink and a toad-like appearance shouted.

"Madam Umbridge, please desist. You are not questioning the accused." Amelia Bones says sharply.

However before Fudge could ask the next question Sirius answers in the same monotonous tone of voice

"I did not kill Pettigrew or those innocent Muggles. Peter sent a blasting curse which caused an explosion and turned into his animagus form which he, myself and James Potter had learnt during our Hogwarts years illegally.". The lady in pink, Madam Umbridge smiled wickedly to herself before standing and shouting out in mock outrage

"LIES! Peter Pettigrew was not an animagus! He would have been registered". Amelia turned her head as if she were an owl and glared at the tod-like woman

"Madam Umbridge, you are causing a disruption. Please leave the courtroom!" Umbridge turned her evil glare onto the Director of the DMLE (Department of Magical Law Enforcement)

"Lady Bones, please! We know of Black's trickery and how truly evil he is, just look at who he associates with! He deigns from the Darkest Family in Wizarding Britain and freely associates with known Dark Creatures such as Vampires and Werewolves! Your just blinded by your past relationship with the murderer!" Umbridge spat furiously. A dark look crosses Amelia's face and is about to reply when Fudge stands and says

"Madam Umbridge, you will go to your desk and clean your things, from this moment on your employment here at the Ministry of Magic has been terminated in light of your racist attitude to people who have been recognised as victims and people and not creatures as they were wrongfully accused of being before we had all seen the error of our ways and have cleared these victims of the crimes we have done unto them, the disruption of justice within a courtroom, disrespecting a Director of Department within the Ministry and also disrespecting both the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and disrespecting the current Head of House of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones. I hereby sentence you to 20 years in Azkaban as is written in the Laws of the Wizengamot effective immediately, guards please take her away." Umbridge stood in pure shock before her face turns into a nasty snarl and she draws her wand and points it at Harry, the only child within the courtroom. Before she can even begin to say a spell however Prue stands and flicks her arm, sending the toad flying to hit against the wall while Paige orbed the vile woman's wand away from her. Phoebe meanwhile had to practically fly herself over Harry and down onto Piper to stop her from blowing up the pink clad horror. Lily stood in outrage and a strong wind started to blow and her hair whipping furiously behind her.

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR WAND AGAINST MY SON?!" she screamed at the woman who stared at lily in terror as she began to float in the air, and lighting sparking from her fingers.

"L ... Lady Potter, I mean to do no harm to your child i swear!" she called up to the fiery red haired witch who'd just come into her first Wiccan Power.

"Piper, didn't you have that power when the Titans were released again?" Paige whispers to her older sister, who nods in wonder at the powerful display of magic her younger sister is displaying.

"Yeah, Leo, what's the name for this power, I thought she'd have one of the Charmed Powers first." Piper answers and then asks her Whitelighter.

"The Power is called Atmokinesis, it basically means full control over the weather. I think that if Prue hadn't died Paige would have had a different set of active powers, and this is what has happened in Lily's case. She never unlocked her Wiccan magic; she had instead unlocked her wizarding magic. And because Paige has the Telekinesis that Prue had but only after Prue had died, both of them could either have had any of the three Charmed Ones Powers and then their own unique Power set like you and Phoebe. Prue only has her Telekinesis and Astral Projection back because it is used in a different form than what Paige uses it and she had unlocked those Powers before her death. Lily never did so she has her own set of Powers that's not dependent of being a Charmed One like you, Phoebe and Prue, Paige would have been in the exact same case as Lily if not for Prue. I'll get Grams to come down from 'Up There' and brew the same potion you used on Harry, I'm assuming it's in the Book of Shadows?" Leo explains quickly and quietly. Before he can leave Umbridge stands and gathers her meagre bit of courage.

"Actually I do not need to apologise to a mudblood like you! I am a descendant of the Ancient House of Selwyn and Head of the Noble House of Umbridge! Filthy little hybrids like you should bow before me!" Umbridge said with a sickly smirk. Lightning shot from Lily's hand involuntarily at Umbridge who scrambled out of the way of the strike.

"And you can now add insulting the Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the daughter of the Ancient House of Warren and the Noble and Ancient House of Halliwell. Guards! Take Umbridge away immediately!" Fudge shouts over the every blowing winds. When two guards manage to drag away the woman Fudge then turns towards the Wizengamot and says in a dangerous tone of voice

"Now if any of you share the same views as my ex Senior Secretary then please leave now and never return as you are not and never will be welcome within this courtroom to create the laws that every citizen of our world, be they wizard, witch, vampire, werewolf or any other race within our now INCLUSIVE world." All members of the Wizengamot sat in wait, all looking at one other, those suspected of having these same thoughts scowling to themselves. Fudge nodded, making a mental note of who he saw scowling and intending to see about having Amelia send people to do discreet investigations into their families and their alliances. He then turns towards Sirius, who seemed to have been totally forgotten during the events.

"I think that by what you have told us, under the strongest batch of Veritaserum brewed in the history of its creation, I believe that if Lord and Lady Potter can confirm that what you have stated to be true then myself and the Wizengamot can hold a vote." Amelia Bones turns towards the husband and wife, the latter of which had not long landed back where she was originally and had gained control over the her Wiccan Power once more.

"Lord and Lady Potter do you agree for a small dose of Veritaserum which will wear off in just half an hour and state what you know?" both of the Potters nod in confirmation.

In turns, the duo take the small dosage of Veritaserum and both stated that everything Sirius had said in his trial is the utmost truth. The two were returned to their seats and Fudge turned towards the Wizengamot and lead them all into a small room, making those in the stands watching the trial await in anticipation, especially the members of his family that had turned up, Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, who were strangely sat together and speaking rather amicably, with their children sat on their opposite side. Fudge and the people of the Wizengamot walked back in to the courtroom and sat in their seats.

"The Wizengamot and I have decided on a verdict. Sirius Black you are hereby cleared of all charges and as an apology for your wrongful imprisonment and as an apology from myself for the past Administration of the Ministry's actions we hereby gift you with Ḡ20,000 for each year of your 10 years in Azkaban. However with your being an illegal Animagus we have to charge you Ḡ2000 and require you to register before you leave today. I deeply apologise Lord Black, you are free to go." Sirius lets out a sob and James and Remus, in pure elation jump from their seats and down to the flat in which Sirius was sat. The two friends led their sobbing friend from the courtroom where the rest of their party await him with congratulations. Sirius has an extremely tearful reunion with James, Remus, Lily and Marlene. Lily then introduced her sister and brothers-in-law and explained how the five sisters are Wiccan Witches and the and then placed her hand on her son's shoulder saying

"I don't think this young man needs any introduction" with a broad smile.

"Harry" Sirius breathed out, a smile brewing on his face. The recently freed man took in his godsons appearance.

"Well I have to say Prongs, if you weren't miraculously standing in front of me, i'd have thought you were sent forwards in time when you were a kid. Mind you, I can see some differences, he has Tiger-Lily's eyes for one ("Don't call me Tiger-Lily Dog-Breath" Lily said in an admonishing tone of voice) and he's way handsomer than you ever will be ("HEY!" James shouted in mock-outrage). Hiya Harry, I highly doubt you remember me but i'm Padfoot, your honorary Uncle and your Godfather" Sirius says teasingly to his friends and then shyly to the young lad. Harry shocked the ex-convict by launching himself forward and hugging him, which he quickly reciprocated.

After this short reunion the group were about to head their separate ways, Marlene and Florean back to his shop, the Halliwell's back to the States and the rest to register James and Sirius as Animagi when they came across Andromeda Tonks and her daughter Nymphadora "don't call me that" Tonks and Andromeda's youngest sister Narcissa Malfoy and her son Draco, who's the same age as Harry and Wyatt and would be in their year in Hogwarts.

"Sirius! You won't believe how glad the two of us are that your free!" Andromeda says in greeting, pulling her baby cousin in for an embrace. When he freed himself from her clutches he nearly died on the spot as if he'd been AK'd when Narcissa then pulled him in for a hug.

"Andi! Cissy! I thought you two weren't talking!" Sirius said in astonishment at seeing the two sisters together again as he thought they hadn't spoken since Andromeda had left to marry Ted Tonks, a Hufflepuff Muggleborn, a huge shame and embarrassment to his "family" apparently.

"You know in the war the Order had a secret informant only Albus, Minerva and I knew the identity of? It was Cissa!" Andi says happily, which floored the group who's fought in the war completely.

"I'm so glad that your free Sirius, as you were never given a trial the title of Head of House Black after your bitch of a mother died went straight to you and I need a favour. I want you to dissolve my marriage with Lucius Malfoy. He is abusive to both myself and Draco and I never loved him anyway. I would gladly take on the name of Black once more and work on bettering my relationship with you all, making up for the horrible things I had to do to you to keep up appearances as the dutiful wife of a Death Eater. Draco, as the only Malfoy male after his father, will gain the title of Head of House when the divorce is finalised, as was specified in our marriage contract should I leave the marriage with good reason such as spousal abuse. Please cousin, I'm begging you. Save us from Lucius and his evil clutches!" Narcissa says, tears in her eyes at the end. Sirius nods and takes out his wand, which he was given back before he left the courtroom by an Auror names Kingsley Shacklebolt, an old friend and member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, hereby dissolve the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black (formerly Malfoy) due to reports of spousal abuse and welcome her back in to the house as Kin. I hereby demand, as per the agreement in the contract, that should Narcissa Black leave this marriage due to good reason that her son Draco Abraxus Malfoy tae on the Head of House Malfoy from his father and her dowry to be paid back in full, plus intrest." A bright flash indicated that this had been accepted as Narcissa's wedding band dissolved from her hand and the Head of House Ring appeared on Draco's hand. Draco then asks if he could still retain his title so he could protect his mother and her family, his new family, but take on the name of Black. Sirius agree's to this as he knows full well Draco knows he could do this. The ragged looking man then turned to his is eldest cousin

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, do hereby invite and accept Andromeda Tonks (formerly Black), her husband Theodore Tonks and all of her offspring back into the house as Kin" Andromeda smiled widely and tackled her cousin, who wrapped his arms around her and relished in her warm embrace, soon joined by his other elder cousin, who was weeping with joy.

"Now that that's all taken care of let's register our forms and get out of here. I don't know about you lot but I've eat hardly anything for nearly 10 years and to be completely honest with you, i'm bloody starving" Sirius said jovially, an arm around both of his cousins and leading the laughing party into a lift to head home.

 **(A/N. So there you go! A really long chapter six! So sorry it took me so long to update! I have found myself three jobs could you imagine and have been pretty busy including my coursework for Uni as you can imagine. I'm finally done with Uni now so you may just get more updates even quicker now, but don't hold me to this haha. Sirius is free! Lily has shown us one of her Wiccan Powers, there was even a bit of a second Power in here that's sort of hidden with the first, I wonder how many of you can spot it! PM me with what you think this could be, or leave a review! So much has gone on in this one chapter, I just couldn't control myself one bit! I know the explanation of why Lily has a different powerset is complicated and confusing so basically she has different powers because she was never called on as a Charmed One and so doesn't have one of the three Powers (Telekinesis, Premonitions or Molecular Immobilisation) like Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige who WERE called on as Charmed Ones. My theory is if Prue hadn't died and Paige had been found by the sisters as told she were a witch she'd get an entirely different set of Powers. I'm trying to decide what other Powers Lily should have. Also, I don't know if I have mentioned in an author's note before but I plan on Hermione being the Potter Wife so i do not need suggestions on who this could be, I DO however plan on making her a Wiccan witch and Wizarding witch like Harry and need help on deciding her Powers. So leave a review or PM me with what you think Lily's other Powers should be and what should Hermione's Powers be. As always thank you for reading, please review and if you haven't yet, put this story in your favourites and follow it so you'll be notified when a new chapter is updated. I cannot ask enough times, please review, I'm very grateful to all who do and give me criticism and their thoughts and help. And I am SO SO SORRY I never realised that it has been nearly two months since my last update, I bet your all ready to kill me! haha. Bye for now people! :)** **)**


	7. Chapter 7 Bonding and Sorting

The Potters, Sirius and Remus spent the next several days over in San Francisco with Lily's family with the three elder men getting to know her new found sisters and their husbands, children and friends. Andy had re-joined the police force as Darryl's partner once more, explaining how he had gone into hiding like the sisters had when he'd found out that Rodriguez was not an agent of the FBI but a member of a very sinister Mafia that had threatened to murder the man, which was what had been believed to have happened to him by the public. He had lost contact with the agent who had sent him into hiding and therefor had no clue that Rodriguez had vanished after he had. Darryl had been overjoyed when he'd been able to work with his old partner and best friend once more. Prue, as part of her backstory as to her death, had done so and worked in secret with the CIA as a relations officer to Homeland Security, this is when she'd met up with her sisters for the first time since her "death". Lily and James didn't need a cover story for their deaths as they had only been citizens of the Wizarding World and they know the true reason behind the resurrections and returns of those dearly departed.

Soon enough though, too soon for The Charmed One's liking, it was September the 1st and the day that Harry and Wyatt would be starting in Hogwarts. Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Prue, Andy, Sirius, Lily, James, Remus and all of the Halliwell children accompanied Harry and his cousin to the platform and shared a tearful goodbye.

"Now you behave at Hogwarts boys" Piper said sternly with a teary smile on her face. Harry and Wyatt struggled not to laugh as Sirius shook his head behind her furiously and wrote in the air using a Flagrante Charm 'Do the opposite and cause mayhem'. Piper was about to carry on speaking when she noticed that time around them had frozen, including Sirius and Remus, Marlene being already at Hogwarts and Florean having said his goodbyes to the boys the day before as he had to keep the shop open unassisted now until he could hire a new worker during term time.

"What's going on?" Paige said worriedly, looking around the platform and keeping an eye out for any danger when she saw a group of Elder's orb in with a guilty look on their faces.

"Hello Halliwell Family. We are sorry but due to young Harry and Wyatt being as powerful as they are, we must bind their Powers as Phoebe's had been in the past. The boys must choose two powers that they can keep at the level they have them now but all other Powers they possess, even those of their Whitelighter Heritage, will be binded and will be unbound gradually and come back and grow, as yours did when you first unbound your own Magic." One Elder said as he pulled his hood down and revealed himself to be Kyle Brody, Paige's ex.

"You can't do this!" Phoebe shouts in outrage, furious at her two nephews having to be bound just as she had been many years back.

"Actually they can Phoebe" says Leo with a frown, he being not happy at this ruling by his former colleague's now bosses again. Harry and Wyatt look at one another and Harry, reaching out to his elder cousin telepathically. The two spoke shortly for a while and Harry, being his sneaky self, had chosen to keep his Telepathy and his Augmentation Powers at the levels he has them and Wyatt wished to keep his Orbing and Healing though his Whitelighter heritage and have the rest of his powers bound, just as Harry's other Powers, including those of his Whitelighter heritage from his Grandfather, were.

After telling the Elders which powers they wished to keep, Wyatt's choice earning a small smile from Brody and the other Elders. One Elder stepped forward and waves his hands over the two young boys and a wave of Power went from his hands through the two boys and bound the Powers they hadn't named such as Harry's control over the four elements, and his Whitelighter Powers of Orbing and manipulating Orbs, Levitating and Healing which he'd developed over the years since his unbinding those years ago. The Elders nodded once more and started to Orb away while Brody and one other who Leo was friendly with, Sandra, had stayed behind.

"We are deeply sorry for this, we as the new Council of Elders, did decide not to interfere as our predecessors did but unfortunately over half of the Council are easily swayed and the former Council are still allowed to voice their opinions on matters, myself being the only member of the old Council still on the newly appointed Council of Elders. Elder Brody here has shown himself to be my greatest ally among the Council, as well as your own. The two of us were the driving force of granting you The Power of Four and The Power of Five and even lifting the restrictions of personal gain from yourself. Again we are deeply sorry for this but the other Elders have also decided that Harry and Wyatt can only have one Whitelighter between them and the younger children are not allowed a Whitelighter until they too are old enough to go through schooling in Hogwarts, despite some of them already being in Magic School. Lily they have decided that since you had taken up the job at Hogwarts as a Professor of three courses in the school, two of which are being reintroduced to the schools syllabus, that you will be the Whitelighter for both Harry and Wyatt." The two Elders smile sympathetically at the family and orb away, a mere second after they orb away time resumes itself and the busy bustle of Platform 9 and 3/4's is once again active. The Halliwell Family and co all hug and say goodbye to the two young boys, Lily telling the two that she'd see them in a few hours and orbing away.

Harry and Wyatt find a carriage on the train that was empty except for a girl their age. Neville soon enough joined them having been told by his God-brother to hunt the two down on the train and they'd journey to the castle together before the cousins have the chance to enter the carriage if the occupant didn't mind. The girl had long, wild and bushy light brunette hair, a slightly large overbite, earthy brown eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Hello I'm Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you all" the girl says welcomingly to the three boys as they entered the carriage. The three young men introduce themselves and each shake her hand. However when Harry does so, a bright flash fills the compartment of the train. With another flash a piece of Parchment floats into Harry's hand and another floats into Hermione's.

"What just happened?" Wyatt asked confusedly rubbing his eyes.

"Harry and Hermione just started a Bond! It's very rare, the two of them are destined Soul Mates and Magic itself has bonded them together as perfect matches, however contrary to popular belief a Soul Bond is only truly activated once the pair are married and umm intimate after their marriage shall we say. Right now they have just activated the first tier of the Bond, which just confirms their status as a Bonded couple. The second stage is activated once they're at the age of maturity and have intercourse, the age of 17 by the way, and the final stage is like I said, once they are married and ... you know" Neville explained with a heavy blush on his face as Harry and Hermione read their parchments which confirms the young man's explanation.

"So Hermione, seeing as you're going to become family in the future, why don't you tell us about yourself" Harry says, sitting down next to Wyatt and across from the girl who will now take on the role of the Potter Wife, as was also stated on the parchment. Hermione is taken aback by how her now betrothed is taking all of this in his stride and says this in wonder.

"Hermione, I have by now gotten used to strange and wondrous things happening to me. I survived a Killing Curse sent straight towards me; I was taken in by my mother's real family, The Halliwell's, also known as The Charmed Ones, after having to endure hell with the adoptive sister that my mother grew up with. Then it was revealed that I have a load of Magic within me, both Wiccan and Wizarding. Then my mother comes back to life, as does my oldest aunt, followed then by my father and the oldest aunts' true love. Then just a few days ago I meet my Godparents for the first time and also find out I have to marry 7 other girls including yourself and just happen to be the richest person alive. Oh and did I mention I am also King of the Magical World and Wizarding World and own the school that we are about to go." Harry says in a very nonchalant tone of voice, which makes Neville and Wyatt burst out laughing, and Hermione's eyes to widen dramatically at the knowledge that she will eventually marry into a powerful Wiccan family and also marry the ruler of her world.

"WW Would that mean that I'll be Q Q Queen?!" Hermione says frightfully, her face betraying her and showing the pure terror she is feeling.

"No, No, No, don't worry. Despite people believing that the woman who marries into the Head Family if the male is Head of various Houses would be the Head Wife, because I am King, the woman who marries into the Pendragon-Le-Fey Family would be Queen and head wife, you'll marry into the Potter Family and the eldest of my betrothed, a Princess Fleur Delacour, will be Queen and Head Wife." Harry explains, sending calming waves to his Bonded. Harry and Wyatt smirked at their sneakiness together as the black haired wizard did this.

They both decided that Wyatt keep his Whitelighter abilities just to lull the Elders into a false sense of security as Harry chose to keep his Telepathy and Augmentation ability as he can keep his Telepathy as he does and reach across to any mind he's connected with previously and use his Augmentation ability to strengthen either his Telepathy so he can use the Powers he encountered previously by connecting to the owner of said powers minds or to enhance the abilities of his aunts and cousins if needed. The door to the compartment opened and on the other side stood a blonde boy with his hair looking slightly messed and dull blue eyes, with his trunk and owl cage in his hands.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sat here with you? The people I sat with originally sent me away because of my parent's divorce and me and my father not talking due to me taking the role of Head of House and Lord Malfoy" the boy, whom Harry now recognised as his Godfather's cousin Draco Malfoy, now Black.

"Hello Draco, it's nice to see you again. Please, there's plenty of room, come and join us" Harry said with a wide and friendly smile. The nervousness in the young Lord's face seemed to melt away like ice cream and he sat down gratefully.

"What were you talking about when you said they sent you away, why did they do that? They should know better than to aggravate a Lord of a Noble House. Who are they?" Neville asked with outrage.

"Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Theo seems to think that I betrayed my father and heritage, though he knows full well that my father is abusive. It doesn't bother me that much really, I'm glad that I'm not in any way associated with him anymore, it just stung that I was sent packing by people who I thought would be my friends, even the friends I do have our age, like Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis were sent away from the people we're likely to share a house with because they stood up for me." Draco said despondently. Harry perked up at the name of the two girls; Daphne is betrothed to him through the House of Black.

"Did you just say" however before Harry could continue his sentence in walked a 13 year old girl with vibrant bubblegum pink hair cut into a pixie styling.

"Hello Cousin, hello darling fiancée" she says before planting herself down in the spare seat left in the carriage with a laugh at Harry's blushing face.

"Hello Nym, how are you?" Draco asks his elder cousin, knowing that the metamorhmagus is close friends with the infamous Weasley Twins, who he'd heard of already from a friend in their 6th year at the school, and knows not to annoy the teen in any way lest he be neutered and killed, with his body never to be found by the would-be Auror.

"Fine thanks for asking. Now, Harry, what's this I hear about s being betrothed to you?" says the 13 the old girl who turns to look at the raven haired boy.

"Well can't you tell? One of the Black ancestors made a marriage contract that the eldest and, I'msorry to say this, _untainted_ daughter of Black shall marry the next available Lord Slytherin. You should be glad it's me, my father won the title of Lord Slytherin through right of conquest by defeating the former Lord three times and unlike more recent houses, which after the death of the conqueror the title passes back to the proper family, the Slytherin line and Lordship does not and stays in the conqueror's family. If that were true you would have been betrothed to Voldemort himself." Tonks, as she'd asked the firstie's in the carriage to call her earlier shuddered at the prospect of having to marry HIM, and also at the use of the name, an ingrained and involuntary reaction of most of the Wizarding World.

"So am I Head Wife until you find a bride for house Potter if you don't have a betrothed for that House that is?" Tonks said with a soft smile on her face, though with her eyes betraying the nervousness at having to be the wife in charge of his others until he marries someone into the Potter line.

"No you are not, the head wife is Princess Fleur Delacour of the Magical Royal Family of France, she's betrothed to the Pendragon-Le-Fey line, which just so happens to make me King of Albion, the true name of the Magical World of Britain and America through my wielding of Excalibur, my cousin Wyatt here being my heir until I father a child with Miss Delacour." Harry said with a matter of fact tone in his voice. Tonks breathed a sigh of relief.

After the "pink haired demon" (as Draco had affectionately called his elder cousin) had left the compartment, the first years began to get to know one another.

"So what House do you think you'll be in guys?" Neville asked with a shy grin.

"Well having read _Hogwarts: A History_ I know many things on each House. Did you know that Merlin himself was a Slytherin? I'm hoping for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, with the latter being my preference. What about you Neville?" Hermione said quickly, all of this somehow in one short breath.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor like my parents and godparents but I wouldn't mind Hufflepuff." Neville said, refusing to look at Draco, assuming that the young blonde would laugh.

"Before we left the abusive git, Father insisted that I have no other choice than Slytherin, but now that me and Mother are free she's told me that she'd be proud of me going into whatever House, I think Slytherin would be tempting Nott, Crabbe and Goyle a bit too much wouldn't it. Ravenclaw would be good but I'd be ecstatic if I were sorted into Gryffindor so I can stick it to my former Father." Draco said, an almost evil grin spreading across his face.

"I wouldn't mind any House to be completely honest with you, I'm the lord of all four of them so I could go anywhere" Harry laughs. Wyatt then says.

"I'm thinking of trying for Ravenclaw. It'd suit me best but then I think I should see about Slytherin."

Neville stared at the Twice-Blessed with astonishment but wisely kept his mouth shut knowing that Wyatt is a good person and also that Slytherin is not a House filled with evil wizards and witches but simply has a bad reputation due to two very bad examples of Slytherins, Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin himself. However there are also many examples of good, intelligent and kind Slytherins such as Dorea Potter (Harry's great grandmother) Horace Slughorn (revered Potions Master who'd created many potions, and had also founded a theory that he'd named after Lily Potter and had also found magical properties in the lily flower petals itself).

"Why Slytherin?" Harry asks his cousin.

"It's simple isn't it? Wouldn't it be better to have someone on the inside?" Wyatt says with a certain tone in his voice which shows he thought it would be obvious.

"Well we won't know which house we're going to be in either way" says Hermione before she turns to Harry and Wyatt and says in a quiet and almost reverent tone in her voice

"When you introduced yourselves earlier you said you were related to the Charmed Ones? I'm a Wiccan also."

"Really? I thought I could sense another Wiccan around here! What are your powers if you don't mind me asking?" Harry says with a broad smile.

"Literary Manipulation, Technopathy and Suggestion" Hermione replies with a shy smile, hoping secretly that others won't find out about her 'other' powers. Technopathy is the ability to control technology such as computers, mobile phones, cars and the like. Hermione takes Wyatt and Harry's mobile phones and waves her hand over them and hand them back to their owners explaining that they now will work in places with a high count of magic present such as Hogwarts. The boys then explain to Neville and Draco that Suggestion is a power that can make people bend to the users will, and is a neutrally aligned Power. Hermione explains to them then that Literary Manipulation is the power to manipulate books at an impossible speed and remember everything they have read using the power.

' _Hermione, its Harry. Myself and Wyatt both know that those are not your only Powers, I am part Whitelighter and Wyatt is half Whitelighter and the Twice Blessed, we can sense your true parentage. When we arrive at Hogwarts and after we are sorted into our houses, the Headmaster will let us use his office to discuss your true parentage and Powers._ ´ Harry tells his Soul-Bonded mate telepathically.

Soon enough Tonks returned and informed her cousin and his friends that they are close to Hogwarts and suggested that they change into their robes now. The boys leave the compartment for a moment to leave Hermione change into her robes and she returns the favour when she is done and the boys need to do the same as she. The train slowed to a stop and a voice informed al students to leave their belongings where they are and they shall be taken to the castle later. The group of five leave their compartment and the train and walk over to Hagrid who is shouting for the first years to congregate around him, Hagrid leads the first years to boats and declares that there is to be no more than four to each boat. Neville, having seen the nervous looks being sent to a group of three boys by Draco he offered to sit in a boat with other people so Draco can join Hermione, Harry and Wyatt in theirs. Soon enough the boats began to sail themselves across a large lake towards a beautiful castle and its grounds. The group of people led by the half giant walked up towards the castle once the boats all docked themselves and Hagrid raised a large hand and knocked boomingly on the great doors in front of him.

The doors open to reveal a woman in emerald green robes and with dark hair pulled back into a strict bun. This woman is Minerva McGonagall and is known by all Halliwell children and the singular Potter Child as 'Nanna Min'. She leads the group of first years into a small room and tells them to prepare themselves for the Sorting Ceremony after giving a speech how the four Hogwarts Houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin would be these students family during their seven years of magical tutelage and how good behaviour warrants points given to their respective Houses and bad behaviour deducts points from their Houses. The group of nervous 11 year olds eventually follow the woman into a large hall that looks as though it has no ceiling and is showing a beautiful arrangement of stars. She procures a worn looking pointed hat with tears along it and a small stool, setting the stool down before the Headmasters podium. Professor McGonagall, as she had told her 'grandchildren' they are supposed to call her while in Hogwarts, then proceeded to call out students names. Down the list the Scotswoman goes, from 'Abbott, Hannah' (Hufflepuff) and some other names before 'Black, Draco, is called out. The blonde gives a fearful look towards the furthest table sporting green and silver ties before he sits on the stool. Draco sits on the stool unmoving for over six minutes, breaking the last record of a Hatstall by a whole minute before

"RAVENCLAW" is shouted out. The list then goes from Draco on to Terry Boot (Ravenclaw), 'Crabbe, Vincent' (Slytherin), to Gregory Goyle (Slytherin) and finally 'Granger, Hermione'.

"Good luck" Harry whispers, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her before she takes in a shaky breath and sits on the stool with the hat on her head. Hermione sits there on her own for a long while before the hat shouts

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Hermione nods and moves over to the cheering table and sits next to Hannah Abbott, a blonde girl with kind eyes and a welcoming smile and a red haired girl. After two other names being called then comes 'Halliwell, Wyatt'. Suddenly whispers flood the Great Hall with words such as "Halliwell?" "As in the Halliwell line of America?" "As in Piper, Phoebe, Prudence and Paige Halliwell, The Charmed Ones?" Wyatt looks at Harry and steps over to the stool, sending a nervous smile to his Aunt Lily and Marlene who are sat next to one another, an empty seat next to Lily meant for Professor McGonagall. Wyatt is not on the stool for long though before the hat shouts in its booming voice

"RAVENCLAW". Harry and Neville stood together in wait as McGonagall went through the list once more after sending a proud smile to Wyatt. Minerva had already prepared herself mentally for this year, suspecting that she won't be gaining her grandsons in her House, but also knowing without a shadow of a doubt that her third eldest grandchild, Chris, would be a Gryffindor due to his future self's actions. That future self of her grandson is now not going to turn out the same however due to the fact that Chris did not know of Harry or his other family members and his eldest Aunt was never returned to life to be with her sisters. Despite this Minerva knows that Chris, his younger sister Melinda and eventually Phoebe's daughter PJ (Prudence Junior) would be Gryffindors in the coming years.

Too soon for the young boys liking, 'Longbottom, Neville' was called out and he walked nervously over to the stool. The hat barely sat on this head when he shouted

"GRYFFINDOR". Neville sat there in bewilderment for a moment before walking over to the table that is cheering when he turns on his feet and returns the hat to the Professor, who gives her newest lion cub a rare smile. Harry is alone now and is quickly looking back over the names of his betrothed and their Houses as the name 'Patil, Padma' is called out, followed by 'Patil, Pavarti'. He quickly makes a list in his mind noting that Hermione, Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were Hufflepuffs, Padma had just been made a Ravenclaw and her sister Pavarti had been made a Gryffindor. Then Professor McGonagall sighed and called out in a clear voice 'King Harry James Potter-Peverell-Halliwell-Warren-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Pendragon Le Fey'. A roar of excited chatter filled the room with some exclamations such as "I didn't know The Boy Who Lived was KING?!" and "Did she just name the Founders? He OWNS the school AND rules our country?!"

Harry walks towards the stool during all of the commotion and waits patiently for the student body to quieten down so he can be sorted. Once they do so Professor McGonagall sets the Sorting Hat on her grandsons head and steps back.

' _Ah so you are the famous childe of two magics and the new Lord Hogwarts. I am the Sorting Hat and the voice of Hogwarts herself, who as you well know, is as living as the nexus beneath you aunts home. Now I know as Lord Hogwarts you can choose which House to be a part of, but myself and Hogwarts herself have decided that would be unjust and so I shall sort you as any other student. I see you have a keen mind and passion for learning. I also see you have plenty of bravery and are very cunning, as shown by your deception earlier. But then I see have an insurmountable amount of Light-heartedness and loyalty. Therefore I think you should be a_ '

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The third table burst in a wild frenzy and Hermione jumped up in happiness as did most of the table who were cheering themselves hoarse at being able to nab the most influential and powerful person in their world. The sorting seemed to fly by after Harry's sorting with 'Weasley, Ginevra' being made a Gryffindor and a Hogwarts student a year earlier than she should have due to her vast intelligence and her elder brother 'Weasley, Ronald' joining Neville in the House of Lions and after the students had eat their food, Dumbledore stepped towards his podium.

"Welcome! To those students who are new, welcome to Hogwarts and to those returning students, welcome back! I have a few announcements to make before we pop off to bed for the night. First is I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, a few of our older students should remember this" a twinkling eye was cast over towards The Weasley Twins and Tonks

"I would also like to inform you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all students if you do not wish to die a most painful death" he says mysteriously, his eyes scanning across the hall and taking note of the students who don't seem to take his warning seriously.

"But enough of these warnings as we have some new teachers gracing our halls that need introducing. We have Professor McKinnon who will be teaching History of Magic now that Professor Binns has moved on after realising his passing. We also have Professor Potter who shall teach three courses, two of these are brand new courses and she will be assisted by her sisters, who I am sure you are aware are the Charmed Ones. Professor Potter will be teaching Muggle Studies to Third year students and above and shall also Demonology and Wiccan Magic. These two new courses will be compulsory to all students from first year and up. However these courses are only to be taken by those who either have Wiccan Ancestry or are powerful enough to be able to use both our branch of magic and the Wiccan branch which is considerably stronger and much more powerful than our own. As you each walked through the doors to the Hall earlier you should have felt a sensation washing over yourself briefly, this was a spell cast by The Charmed Ones themselves using the newly created Power of Five to assess who can take this course. The classes will insert themselves on your timetable in times where there was an otherwise free period. I am afraid that now is time for us all to rest our heads ready for tomorrow to begin our learning! Off you trot!"

Lily walks over to Harry, Wyatt joining her as she passed him the three, along with Harry leave the Hall after Lily had stated to their respective Heads of Houses that she urgently needs to speak with the three first years and will escort them back to their common rooms personally. The four Wiccans then walk on for what feels like forever to Hermione's nerves as she knows what is to come. The revelation of who she really is. The group walk through a classroom and in to an office, the door to both rooms closing with an ominous thud behind them.


	8. Chapter 8 A Short Interlude

**Chapter Eight – A Short Interlude**

A thunderclap echoes as a group of people magically appear in a spacious cavern. After these figures materialised after shimmering, flaming, blinking, fading, dark orbing, apparating and glistening one figure a cloaked individual steps forward.

"What is there to report?" he says in a gravelly and loud voice.

"The eldest Halliwell and the Potter boy are now at Hogwarts. Unlike Magic School, this one doesn't have the protection of Elders and we know exactly where it is. I have received word that Potters mother is now teaching at the school. I do however advise not to attack until a much later time. The Headmaster is extremely powerful and with a Charmed One and two of their offspring there it will be suicide at this moment in time. The Dark Lord is still living I know this. He has possessed a teacher at the school and approached me and my son Lucius last week to make us aware he is indeed alive and learn of what has been happening in the Wizarding World since his defeat by the Potter brat." A blonde man of broad and tall build says. His name is Abraxus Malfoy, father of Lucius Malfoy, who is friendly with the Minister of Magic, who'd been notified by Dumbledore of the placement. Abraxus had been believed to have been dead for many years but thanks to Voldemort, the man's leader, had been given a secret to immortality before his demise. Many people dispute that Voldemort, originally named Tom Marvolo Riddle, had no friends just followers of his fanatical cult, but Abraxus and Riddle had befriended one another at Hogwarts when they were students and were best friends. Abraxus had quickly followed his friends instructions had approached a man who is a being known as a Darklighter, and mixed their blood, giving Abraxus the power to teleport through dark orbing and granting immortality while the Darklighter gained the ability to wield Wizarding magic.

The cloaked figure nods and replies

"Thank you Abraxus. Rest assured your traitorous grandson will be captured and you will be given your title back and you and your son may enact your revenge against him and his bitch of a mother." Abraxus smiles gratefully at the cloaked figure who then begins to tell those gathered, the Darklighters, the wizards, the Demons and the Warlocks his plans. His plans to take revenge upon the Charmed Ones, by destroying those they hold dear and make them suffer before he then kills them. He tells the group how The Powers That Be, those who are higher than even the Elders and are neutral forces, have noticed how the scales have tipped in the favour for Good and so made the decision, much to the horror of The Elders, have revived many of the foes that The Charmed Ones had defeated over the years, many of who proved to be a huge challenge, Zankou, The Triad, Barbas and The Source. The cloaked figure, The Source of All Evil, had contacted all of these different forces of Evil, those who had been defeated by The Charmed Ones, the first incarnation of Prue, Piper and Phoebe and those destroyed by the Piper, Phoebe and Paige. He had even called on those who have yet to challenge The Charmed Ones and some wizards who followed Voldemort and Grindlewald.

"We will have our revenge my friends, on Potter, Dumbledore and more importantly for me, The Charmed Ones!"

 **(A/N Here's chapter eight. I had this little thing planned from the very start of the story. I know its overdone and reading through it seems very rubbish and so I have a question. Does anyone want to Beta for my story? I only ask that you know both Charmed and Harry Potter quite well, and can look up stuff if you are not sure on things and that you don't mind being sent chapters at very random and infrequent times. If so then please PM me with your details and we can brainstorm together and I can let you know just what I have in store :) Sorry for how short and small this chapter is. As always review to let me know what you think. Thank you!)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth and The Demons

Harry Halliwell Chapter 9

Lily turned around to look at the three children and notice a fearful expression on her future daughter-in-law's face.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about sweetie?" Lily asks her son, brushing her hand through his hair lovingly.

"Mum, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is my mother Lily Potter, otherwise known as Pandora Halliwell. Mum, Hermione and I bonded on the Express, she is the future Lady Potter." Lily looks at the bushy haired witch and smiles before holding her hand out. Hermione relaxes a touch and shakes Lily' hand but quickly withdraws back inside herself and becomes terrified once more. Lily notices this quickly and looks at her son curiously.

"Um Hermione. As you know I'm a telepath and I can hear your thoughts. I do apologise but I can't help this and will hear your thoughts at all times; it's a permanently active Power and I heard you thinking about us finding out about your parentage. Don't worry about it, all of us are hybrids and as you told us on the train you're a Wiccan Witch. That isn't what you're worried about. There isn't any worry about judgement, we're family and my family isn't exactly a conventional one at that" Harry says while reaching his hand out to his Bonded.

Hermione takes in a deep breath and looks down at her lap ashamedly.

"My mother is a Wiccan witch who moved to the UK just after she fell pregnant with me. She told me that my birth father is now vanquished, by your two elder sister and twin, but before he was vanquished and before he started to pursue your sister Phoebe after returning back from life, he had slept with my mother. My birth father is the demon known as Cole Turner while he still had all of those Demonic powers from the Wasteland, which I have inherited unfortunately. I believe I am the only one of my kind, half Witch and half Demon. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me" Hermione says in a meek voice with a sob at the end, standing and starting to leave. She stopped however when Harry places his hand on her shoulder and steps in front of her before enveloping her in a warm and comforting hug.

"Hermione, I'm only one of my kind as well, and my cousins are the only of theirs as well, there's no need to be ashamed of who you are. I'm a quarter Whitelighter, quarter Wiccan witch and half wizard and I survived a spell that should have killed me like it did my parents and all of those it had been cast on before me. Trust me, I know what it's like to be different." Harry says soothingly, smoothing her hair affectionately, while Lily looks on at her son with so much pride.

"Aunt Lily, do you want me to orb home and tell Mom, Aunt Prue and Aunt Paige, I think they may be better off in breaking the news to Aunt Phoebe that her ex has a child." Wyatt asks uncertainly.

"No, I'll go once you've all gone to bed as you should, follow me and I'll show you how to get to your dorms. I'll take you, Wyatt, to Professor Flitwick Wyatt as only teachers and students of the house are formally allowed to know where their respective common rooms are and I shall then escort Harry and Hermione to their common room. Harry remember to keep your Telepathy active and linked with Wyatt, wherever in the castle grounds the two of you may be so you can protect each other if anything happens." Lily says as she walks from her office, the three first years following dutifully behind her.

"Goodnight all" Wyatt says after Lily drops him off with Professor Flitwick, who begins to lead the Twice Blessed away to his dorm and giving the speech he had given to the others of his house earlier in the night. Lily then takes Harry and Hermione down the castle, past the kitchens and tells the two first years to watch and remember what she does as this is how they enter their common room and dormitories. She taps the second barrel from the bottom in the middle row in a particular rhythm and the lid swings open, she motions for the two to go first and the three climb into the barrel and down to their common room. When they arrive they see a young man who looks to be 15 sitting in an armchair, a Prefect badge proudly displayed on his chest.

"Professor Potter, how nice to see you! I asked Professor Sprout that I stay up and wait for these students to give them their welcoming speech." He says with a very kind smile to Lily.

"How very kind of you! 10 points to Hufflepuff for your generosity and thoughtfulness! May I ask your name young man?" Lily says with a warm smile.

"My name is Gabriel Truman, Professor" he replies quickly.

"Well thank you Gabriel. Harry, Hermione enjoy your first night here and goodnight" Lily says, before turning and leaving the room, wanting to kiss her baby boy goodnight but wanting to seem professional and also not wanting to embarrass him.

"Goodnight Professor Potter" Hermione says timidly

"Goodnight Mum, I mean, Professor Potter" Harry says with a sly smile and cheeky wink, causing his mother to chuckle to herself lightly. Harry and Hermione then turn to Gabriel who clears his throat and stands before saying

"Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gabriel Truman, and I'm delighted to welcome you to HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE. Our emblem is the badger, an animal that is often underestimated, because it lives quietly until attacked, but which, when provoked, can fight off animals much larger than itself, including wolves. Our house colours are yellow and black, and our common room lies one floor below the ground, on the same corridor as the kitchens. Now, there are a few things you should know about Hufflepuff house. First of all, let's deal with a perennial myth about the place, which is that we're the least clever house. WRONG. Hufflepuff is certainly the least boastful house, but we've produced just as many brilliant witches and wizards as any other. Want proof? Look up Grogan Stump, one of the most popular Ministers for Magic of all time. He was a Hufflepuff – as were the successful Ministers Artemesia Lufkin and Dugald McPhail. Then there's the world authority on magical creatures, Newt Scamander; Bridget Wenlock, the famous thirteenth-century Arithmancer who first discovered the magical properties of the number seven, and Hengist of Woodcroft, who founded the all-wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lies very near Hogwarts School. Hufflepuffs all.

"So, as you can see, we've produced more than our fair share of powerful, brilliant and daring witches and wizards, but, just because we don't shout about it, we don't get the credit we deserve. Ravenclaws, in particular, assume that any outstanding achiever must have come from their house. I got into big trouble during my third year for duelling a Ravenclaw prefect who insisted that Bridget Wenlock had come from his house, not mine. I should have got a week of detentions, but Professor Sprout let me off with a warning and a box of coconut ice. Hufflepuffs are trustworthy and loyal. We don't shoot our mouths off, but cross us at your peril; like our emblem, the badger, we will protect ourselves, our friends and our families against all-comers. Nobody intimidates us. However, it's true that Hufflepuff is a bit lacking in one area. We've produced the fewest Dark wizards of any house in this school. Of course, you'd expect Slytherin to churn out evil-doers, seeing as they've never heard of fair play and prefer cheating over hard work any day, but even Gryffindor (the house we get on best with) has produced a few dodgy characters. What else do you need to know? Oh yes, the entrance to the common room is concealed in a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. Tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', and the lid will swing open. We are the only house at Hogwarts that also has a repelling device for would-be intruders. If the wrong lid is tapped, or if the rhythm of the tapping is wrong, the illegal entrant is doused in vinegar.

You will hear other houses boast of their security arrangements, but it so happens that in more than a thousand years, the Hufflepuff common room and dormitories have never been seen by outsiders. Like badgers, we know exactly how to lie low – and how to defend ourselves. Once you've opened the barrel, crawl inside and along the passageway behind it, and you will emerge into the cosiest common room of them all. It is round and earthy and low-ceilinged; it always feels sunny, and its circular windows have a view of rippling grass and dandelions.

"There is a lot of burnished copper about the place, and many plants, which either hang from the ceiling or sit on the windowsills. Our Head of house, Professor Pomona Sprout, is Head of Herbology, and she brings the most interesting specimens (some of which dance and talk) to decorate our room – one reason why Hufflepuffs are often very good at Herbology. Our overstuffed sofas and chairs are upholstered in yellow and black, and our dormitories are reached through round doors in the walls of the common room. Copper lamps cast a warm light over our four-posters, all of which are covered in patchwork quilts, and copper bed warmers hang on the walls, should you have cold feet. Our house ghost is the friendliest of them all: the Fat Friar. You'll recognise him easily enough; he's plump and wears monk's robes, and he's very helpful if you get lost or are in any kind of trouble. I think that's nearly everything. I must say, I hope some of you are good Quidditch players. Hufflepuff hasn't done as well as I'd like in the Quidditch tournament lately. You should sleep comfortably. We're protected from storms and wind down in our dormitories; we never have the disturbed nights those in the towers sometimes experience. And once again: congratulations on becoming a member of the friendliest, most decent and most tenacious house of them all." ( **Taken directly from the Hufflepuff prefect welcome speech on Pottermore)** Harry's eyes are wide at this point and Hermione looks very impressed with the older boy.

Gabriel motions for Hermione and Harry to follow him and leads him through a doorway and, after opening a door with a number 1 in gold on the face, leads the two into a small living area.

"Every year has their own small living room in their dorm. Unlike other houses, we Hufflepuffs allow for boys and girls to share the living area of their own dorms but the boys share a communal room, much like the other houses, as do the girls. There is a charm placed on each communal rooms door that forbids a person of the opposite gender to enter the room. Your Highness, your room is the door on the left, Miss Granger, the one on the right. If you have any questions, go out of this room though the door we came in, look for a door with a number 5 and ask for me. I shall leave you to sleep. Please be in the Hufflepuff common room for 7am so a prefect can lead you to the Great Hall for breakfast. Goodnight" Gabriel says before turning and leaving the first year dorm. Harry and Hermione bid one another goodnight before leaving for their respective rooms and go to sleep, ready to begin their wizarding magic education in the morning.

uuuu

Harry awoke to the next morning and sent a thought to his mother and his cousin ' _Good Morning_ '. He got replies back from their connection back almost immediately. Harry, when he had finally learnt to control his Telepathic Power through his Wiccan Heritage, had set up a permanent connection with his family members that each of them can access through him and send one another their thoughts, despite them not having Telepathy as a Power like he does. He took a look at his clock on his bedside table by opening his bed curtains slightly and saw the time was 6:30. He stretched and yawned, flicking his hand and using his Aunt Prue's telekinesis to open his, and his roommates' bed curtains. Soft gasps of fright echoed around the room before they all looked towards Harry who was getting out of his bed, stretching once more, dressed only in his boxers.

"Was that you Your Highness?" a sandy colour haired boy asked timidly from the bed to Harry's right.

"Wait, you're a Prince? I thought you were just a celebrity?!" another blonde haired boy exclaims. This boy occupies the bed directly opposite Harry's.

"Actually, I'm King of the Magical world. But please, we're going to be together for the next 7 years. You wouldn't want to be called by your title by your peers, hopefully friends right? Just call me Harry guys" Harry says with a soft chuckle when the second boy's eyes widened almost comically.

"Well I'm Ernest Macmillan, but everyone calls me Ernie" says the first boy

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley" says the second boy humbly

"Wayne Hopkins" another boy says, with light brown hair that falls in soft waves past his ears and grass green eyes.

"It's great to meet you all" Harry says with a shy smile, before he looks down at himself, still only wearing his boxers.

" _With enough time for this, I find myself hard-pressed, so magic I ask of you, get me dressed_ " with a small flurry of orbs Harry finds himself dressed in his school uniform. Harry's new friends shake their heads in envy and dress themselves quickly. After the other three are dressed the foursome leaves their dorm room and enters the first year common room to find the four Hufflepuff girls waiting on them. "Morning Harry" Hermione says brightly, jumping up and giving him a hug, much to her own surprise. She quickly jumps away from him, blushing profusely and says

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what just came over me!" Harry laughs and says softly

"Its fine Hermione, don't worry. It's just our Bond. Because the two of us have such strong Magic and connections to different types of Magic within us, our Bond is that much stronger than average and is somewhat sentient. It's going to push us to further our Bond all the time, don't worry though. Our Magic is also aware of just how old we are and won't push us too far to complete the Bond shall we say" Hermione blushes even more when she realises that her magic is pushing her to further her Bond with Harry and just what she'll have to do to further the Bond, which Harry picks up Telepathically and blushes beet red as well.

Harry looks on to the other girls and sees a tall blonde haired and blue eyed girl who introduces herself as Hannah Abbott, another tall girl with short pixie like black hair and earthy brown eyes who introduces herself as Megan Jones and finally a red haired, chocolate brown eyed girl of average height.

"Hello, I'm Susan Bones. Though I guess you already know that through our being betrothed. Care to explain your unfaithfulness here?" Susan says with a soft and teasing smile. Hermione whipped around quickly.

"You're one of the other future wives?" Hermione asks with a small smile on her face, happy to see that's he won't be the only one the same age as Harry and will be friendly with at least one of them. She had feared that, judging by Harry having two betrothed older than her, that it'd be the same for the others she had learned of.

"Apparently so. That's what my letter from Gringotts had said anyway. So care to explain dear?" Susan replies with a friendly and teasing smile sent to Harry, who chuckles.

"I do apologise my dearest. I am the Lord to seven houses, but am betrothed to eight women as I am the heir of another house, one of these Lordships being the royal line of the Magical World and therefore making me king. You will be Lady Gryffindor when we marry, while Hermione here will be Lady Potter. With my being a King, she won't be made Head Wife, as is customary, the woman betrothed to the Pendragon-Le Fey line is going to be the Head Wife and Queen. This will be Princess Fleur Delacour of the French Magical Royal Family. My other betrothed are a Nymphadora Tonks, who's in her third year and is betrothed to the Slytherin line, a Daphne Greengrass, who is betrothed to the Black family which I have been named the heir of until my Godfather has children of his own, and three other betrothed, one of whom is in this room with us" Harry replies. Hermione's eyes widen even more if that was possible.

"I hope it's not me!" says Ernie with a laugh and a small twinkle in his eyes. Harry, after sending a small smirk to his classmates turns to Ernie.

"Actually…" Ernie's eyes start to widen in panic and starts to curse his family mentally. Harry projects the boys thoughts to the others in the room and the group of first year Hufflepuffs begin to laugh hysterically at the young Kings prank. Hannah, after recovering from her laughter, says

"It's me. I'm the other betrothed. To the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell if I'm correct"

"That you are my dear" he says, teasingly sending a wink her way which causes the demure girl to blush furiously. Susan drags Hermione and Hannah away to behind the group, who begin to walk out of their common room to the House Common Room to meet the prefects to go for breakfast. Harry, wanting to give the three girls some privacy, closes his Telepathy down for a moment, which was a big mistake. The group walk to the Great Hall with a prefect. Before they left the corridor they entrance to Hufflepuff House is however the group of first years and prefect were frozen in shock when two beings appeared, one shimmering in and another flaming.

"Hello kids, I was hoping one of you would be so kind as to help me, I'm looking for a young girl by the name of Hermione Granger" one of these beings, one who looked human in nature with short black hair and tanned skin, said in a tone that you could tell was just faking to be kind. The prefect pointed his wand towards the man and says in an authoritative tone, stepping in front of the new students protectively.

"Who are you?"

"It is none of your concern, please point me in the direction of my daughter" the man replies, looking the prefect up and down with disgust. Hermione, not being able to control herself, declares

"You are not my father!"

"I am your father young lady, and I have to say it is a pleasure to meet you at last, by the time I had learnt of your existence, your mother was in hiding, and then of course my ex-wife and her damnable sisters vanquished me" the man, who we now know is Cole Turner, Harry's Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband, says. Cole takes a step further, as does the other being, this one looking demonic in nature, though Harry hadn't seen this one before in The Book of Shadows. The prefect, not knowing how dangerous either demon is and steps forward and snaps

"Stay back!" The unknown demon snarls and flings a fireball at the prefect, who flicks his wand and sends it flying back to the sender, who staggers back before flinging another and Cole throwing an energy ball, which knocks the teen to the ground.

"You killed him!" Hermione shouts before her eyes blaze with an unseen before fury and, with her hands at her sides, shoots a beam of electricity towards the unknown demon who explodes with a scream of pain.

"Hermione!" Susan shouts before she and the first years are forced to their knees by Cole, using his Crushing power on them all. Harry, seeing his new friends in pain, screams in rage and breaks free from the powerful demons hold, activates his Telepathy once more, pulls on his Aunt Pipers power of molecular combustion and flings his hands out, sendning the demon back staggering. Cole turns his angry gaze on to Harry.

"You know kid, I once knew another Wiccan Witch with this power of yours, her name is Piper Halliwell, she's a Charmed One and she never did kill me with it, what made you think you could." Cole then throws an energy ball to Harry who calls for it and throws it back at the demonic man who again staggers back in shock.

"And I knew another witch who could do that to! Paige Matthews her name, also a Charmed One. Who are you kid?"

"Me? My name is Harry James Potter, or the one I go by, my full title is King Harry James Potter-Peverell-Halliwell-Warren-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Pendragon Le Fey. I am the nephew of Piper, Prudence, Paige and your ex-wife Phoebe, through the sister you never knew about, Pandora Halliwell." Harry says with a smirk, flinging his hands out once more, only this time using his Aunt Pipers power of Molecular Immobilisation and freezing Cole in place except for his head.

"You're related to Phoebe? How is she?" Cole asks, his eyes softening slightly, but only slightly enough for anyone not to notice the change.

"She's happy that she's not with you and now with her true love, my uncle Coop and their kids." Harry replies.

"And before you prattle on, I know I can't kill you without my Aunt's and my mother, but with the Power of Five and my power to Augment it and make it even more powerful, I'm sure it won't be long until you're gone and out of our lives again!"

"Hermione, are you going to let this boy speak to me like that?!" Cole says, turning his attention back towards the bushy haired witch.

"Carry on Harry, it's nice to see my future husband stick up for me like this" the girl replies, sending a glare to her birth father.

"What? Husband?" Cole says before Harry wiggles his fingers 'goodbye' before saying in a clear voice ' _I call upon powers far and near, To banish whats not welcome here, Take this demon now no longer a stranger, back to Hell and save us from this danger_ '. In a swirl of white lights Cole is taken away and the first years become free from his power. Hermione begins to cry, and Harry and the three other girls rush to her side to comfort her, while Harry sends a thought to his mother to bring help for the injured prefect, all the while, clutching a bushy haired girl, who's shaking with her audible sobs.

 **(A/N. So there's the long awaited Chapter Nine. I must apologise for this very long wait you all had! I have been in University as those of you who bother reading these little messages know and therefore have so little time for myself that when I saw a quiet afternoon with no plans whatsoever I jumped ahead at the chance to upload this chapter. I have a question for you loyal readers of mine who review, would you like me to continue with this story? I'm personally struggling to keep interest in this myself but I'd hate to abandon this story without you finishing if there are still people who are interested as this has happened to me so many times I'd hate to put you all through that! As always, please review and let me know what you think of the chapter! :) )**


	10. Chapter 10 First day of class

Chapter 10 – First day of class, can't be that bad can it?

The prefect was quickly healed by Lily who had orbed down to her son and his new friends with Albus, Minerva and the Head of House Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout. Minerva and Albus quickly set about casting diagnostic spells on the area and the castle wards specifically to ascertain just how the two Demons had managed to infiltrate the school while Lily, after healing the prefect, and Professor Sprout took the students statements of the attack. All of the first years spoke of the prefects bravery to the two professors who, along with Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall (who reminded Harry to call them so telepathically upon their arrival to his statement to his Head of House and mother) turned to the fifth year with an impressed look on their faces.

"Well done Mr. Cooper, that was a very brave and noble act, befitting of my very own House Gryffindor. 20 points to Hufflepuff" said Minerva.

"I agree Professor McGonagall, that was a very brave thing to do, especially against two beings of unknown power due to their breaching of the wards with ease. 10 more points for Hufflepuff. Professor McGonagall, Mr. Cooper would you wish to accompany myself to the Great Hall for breakfast, I find myself with a hankering for a St. Louis Slinger" he said conversationally before setting off, his bewildered wife and an ecstatic prefect behind him. Professor Potter (as Harry, Wyatt and now Hermione were told to refer to Lily as, as had Marlene asked them to call her Professor McKinnon) left the first years with their Head of House, stating how she needed to leave and inform her sisters of the Demon attack. That left the group with Professor Sprout who began to lead them to the Great Hall.

"I am very proud of all of you. You each showed the qualities of a true Hufflepuff, levelheadedness in dire situations and loyalty above all. I am very proud of each and every one of you and am awarding 10 points to each of you for your actions today" she stated before as she walks, showing them to the Hufflepuff table and handing them their timetables.

The Timetables they were handed goes as follows:

 **Monday**

 **9:00 – 10:30 DADA (R) Classroom 104**

 **10:30 – 10:35 Break**

 **10:35 – 11:30 Herbology Theory (S) Classroom 102**

 **11:30 –** **1:00 Wiccan Magic (R, G, S) Classroom 3D**

 **1:00 – 2:00 Lunch**

 **2:00 – 2:45 Transfiguration (G) Classroom 1B**

 **2:45 – 3:30 Charms (G) Classroom 2E**

 **3:30 – 4:15 Spare**

 **4:15 – 6:15 Dinner**

 **6:15 - 10:00 Spare**

 **Tuesday**

 **9:00 – 10:30** **Transfiguration (G) Classroom 1B**

 **10:30 – 10:35 Break**

 **10:35 – 11:30 DADA (R) Classroom 104**

 **11:30 –** **1:00 Herbology Practical(S) Greenhouse One**

 **1:00 – 2:00 Lunch**

 **2:00 – 3:30 Potions (R) Dungeon Room 1**

 **3:30 – 4:15 Spare**

 **4:15 – 6:15 Dinner**

 **6:15 - 10:00 Spare**

 **Wednesday**

 **9:00 – 10:30 Charms (G) Classroom 2E**

 **10:30 – 10:35 Break**

 **10:35 – 11:30 History of Magic (S) Classroom 4F**

 **11:30 –** **1:00 Spare**

 **1:00 – 2:00 Lunch**

 **2:00 – 3:30 Demonology Classroom 3D**

 **3:30 – 4:15 Wiccan Magic (R, G, S) Classroom 3D**

 **4:15 – 6:15 Dinner**

 **6:15 - 10:00** **Spare**

 **Thursday**

 **9:00 – 10:30 Potions (R) Dungeon Room 1**

 **10:30 – 10:35 Break**

 **10:35 – 11:30 DADA (R) Classroom 104**

 **11:30 –** **1:00 History of Magic (S)**

 **1:00 – 2:00 Lunch**

 **2:00 – 4:15 Spare**

 **4:15 – 6:15 Dinner**

 **6:15 - 10:00 Spare**

 **Friday**

 **9:00 – 10:30 Potions (R) Dungeon Room 1**

 **10:30 – 10:35 Break**

 **10:35 – 11:30 Wiccan Magic (R, G, S) Classroom 3D**

 **11:30 –** **1:00 Games / Flying (R) Flying Pitch**

 **1:00 – 2:00 Lunch**

 **2:00 – 3:30 Demonology Classroom 3D**

 **3:30 – 4:15 Spare**

 **4:15 – 6:15 Dinner**

 **6:15 – 7:45 Spare**

 **7:45 – 8:30 Astronomy Astronomy Tower**

 **8:30 – 10:00 Spare**

"So who else has Wiccan Magic class on their schedule?" Hermione asks, looking up from her schedule. Harry, Susan and Hannah raise their hands. Dumbledore stood at his podium and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the student body.

"I seem to have forgot to mention one detail last night in our welcoming feast. For those of you who are studying your NEWTS, any spares you have will be taken up by extra Wiccan Magic class though you will be unable to take Demonology as a credited course, you are though more than welcome to have private lessons with Professor Potter and her sisters on weekend mornings if they are available, which they have all promised to do so to the best of their abilities. As you are aware, Professor Potters sisters are the Charmed Ones and they have their own responsibilities as the protectors of the Magical World from Evil and sometimes emergency situations arise that will need to be dealt with immediately and therefore you should take heed that sometimes, you will be unable to use the arranged session and will therefore be re-arranged for another time." Professor Dumbledore then went back to his seat at the Head table and finished his breakfast.

Harry and his classmates, after finishing their breakfast were approached by a fifth year prefect who introduced herself as Kelly Samuels. She led the first years to their first class and told them that she would take them between classes and show them around while they were walking to their next classes.

"Hufflepuff is the only House in Hogwarts that do this, it was actually brought in by Professor Sprout when she became the head of Hufflepuff to help the new students find their way around the castle. After each class of yours I will meet you there and take you to your next class for this first week and the duties will rotate between all prefects and other older students who kindly volunteer their time in the House, then you are also aware who you can go to for help if needed and there's always a friendly face in the corridor. " Kelly said as she walked up to the second floor with the first years trailing behind her.

"What is DADA class and whats it like?" Hermione asked eagerly, a small glint in her earthy eyes.

"DADA is the abbreviation of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Throughout your first year you won't be really going much into depth, just learning about minor magical creatures and how to defend against them and learning some pretty small spells. I wouldn't worry too much, Professor Quirrell taught me Muggle Studies in Third Year before his sabbatical last year and he's knowledgeable, a former Ravenclaw if I believe" The fifth year prefect said before stopping outside a door and leaving them with instructions to their next class which is

"The first one on your right as you go around the corner. I'll meet you outside there and show you the way to your next class before I go for my break. The other fifth year prefect you all met last night, Gabriel will take over for the other half of the day. I'll see you all later!" Kelly said, flashing a smile to the group and a friendly wave to the group, and a small curtsy to Harry before rushing to her own class.

"You're not making people curtsy to you are you now Potter? Just wait until my mom hears about this" a teasing voice could be heard behind the group who stood looking in the direction Kelly ran off. Turning around Harry saw his cousin and his fellow first years behind him.

"You dare, there's a reason I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. Why don't you come and find out?" Harry says semi-threatening and teasing tone of voice.

"Does he know who he's talking to?! The Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones stand behind you Harry" Susan says, drawing her wand discreetly. Harry burst out laughing, soon followed by Wyatt and Hermione and Draco.

"Susan, Hannah, Megan, Ernie, Justin, Wayne I'd like you to meet my older cousin, Wyatt Halliwell. Wyatt, these are mine and Hermione's fellow classmates." Harry says once his laughter subsides.

"These are my classmates. Draco you already know, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Lisa Turpin, Isobel MacDougal, Padma Patil and Sue Li"

"Padma Patil did you say? Are you aware of our contract?" Harry says fearfully.

"Yes but last night I had initiated a Soul Bond, what happens now?" Padma says, knowing that a contract as old as this would possibly take her life for the breaching of the contract.

"Don't worry, when I was in Gringotts last I had looked over each marriage contract and every stipulation talks of how if the contracted persons form a Soul Bond then their contract is void. I formed a Soul Bond yesterday for the House of Potter. Seeing as I am first and foremost a Potter, if I had a contract with the House of Potter, that would have been dissolved. Fortunately the contract for Ravenclaw has a clause that if the current heir or Lord's main House is another, such as mine being Pendragon-Le Fey with it being the Royal House, instead of my birth House of Potter, then the Lady of said House will be the Lady of Ravenclaw also. It's the same with all of my contracts actually, except for the contracts for House Black, who's future lady is our fellow first year and Slytherin student Daphne Greengrass, and House Hufflepuff, who's future lady is Ginevra Weasley, our fellow first year and member of Gryffindor House."

The group of first years got to know each other, with Draco explaining how Ravenclaw's system to help the first years around the castle is to teach them the locator spell 'Point Me', which they then proceeded to teach to the Hufflepuffs. The door they stood behind opened and a slight looking man who wore a purple turban wrapped around his head opened the door and ushered the class inside. Harry however refused to step inside the class and Wyatt followed suit, knowing his Cousin has a just reason for doing so.

"Mr P. ? Won't you please come inside?" the man stuttered.

" _POTTER?!"_ a voice shouted before the turban flew from the professors head and the students behind him, looking on at the scene screamed in terror. They had screamed as growing on the back of Professor Quirrell's head is another face, with blood red eyes and a menacing scowl on his enraged face.

' _Finally I can get my revenge_ ' thought the man whose face was attached to Quirrell's, who Harry, after delving a touch deeper into his mind unnoticed, realised was his attempted murderer and his parent's killer, Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort himself.

"Hello Tom! It's been a while, did you miss me?" Harry says tauntingly, while Telepathically telling Wyatt to orb the class to safety at Halliwell Manor, and telling his mother to stay away from his classroom and he will handle the threat himself.

Wyatt waved his hands upwards and the class orbed away and he quickly followed after saying

"Good luck Harry". Voldemort smirked and said, with an glare towards his nemesis

"He'll need it".

"Why do you think that Tom? Shouldn't you need all the luck you can get? After all wasn't it I who destroyed you last time we came across each other?" Voldemort growled and shouted at Quirrel

"KILL HIM!" Quirrell swished around, wand brandished in hand and flicked it, sending a beam of pure black towards the hero, who rolled out of the way and flung his arm outward, sending a desk flying into the possessed man. This being his first day of classes, Harry hasn't had the chance to learn any Wizarding Magic as of yet, and so has to rely on his Wiccan Magic to defend himself. Luck would have it however that, as we know, Harry is quite the powerful individual in terms of his Wiccan Magic and so has plenty of opportunity to defend himself and even go on the offensive. Harry conjured a strong wind to blow around the two.

"Are you sure you want to go up against me Professor? As you can see, this won't be a walk in the park for either of us I believe." Quirrell narrowed his eyes and with a

"Now" from his Lord, he flicked his wand several times, each one sending a different curse or hex to the young first year. Harry manipulated the wind that he had summoned to rip apart each spell sent his way. Voldemort screamed in fury and Quirrell roared the words

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A rush of green light flew towards Harry, who rolled out the way

"Now that was below the belt! Sending the Killing Curse flying towards me for a second time in my life. What's that about?" Harry said tauntingly before swirling his hand and flicking it outward, a whip made of fire following his movement and wrapping around Quirrell's wrist, burning the man and forcing him to drop his wand.

Harry flicked his arm towards himself and bringing the man towards him before he connects to his Aunt Phoebe, levitates and roundhouse kicks the man. As Harry lands however the possessed professor charges forward and tackles him. The professor, wraps his hands around the young ones throat, however he screamed in pure pain and agony and let go. As the man took his hands away Harry noticed his skin was glowing a pure gold and Quirrell's hands started to crumble to ash. Voldemort screamed in rage and suddenly Quirrel crumpled to the ground as the rest of his body turned to ash and a ghostlike form rose and formed the body of Tom Riddle before he had been vanquished, a tall and handsome man with a menacing expression stuck on his face.

"So, Potter, tell me. Do you like the feeling of having blood on your hands? Do you like knowing that you killed a man?" Voldemort said with a smile. Harry's eyes widened in realisation that it is true, whether it was intentional or not, he had just killed the Defence of the Dark Arts professor.

"Don't think like that Harry! You didn't kill Professor Quirrell; the protection that was left by myself defended you. It sensed the presence of the man who tried to kill you and activated itself, it wasn't you who killed Quirrell, it was me darling" a voice said behind the spirit, who turned around in astonishment.

"How? How did you survive? I killed you?!" Voldemort roared.

"Looks like you're not as good as you thought you were Tom. How many times have I beat you now? Isn't this the fourth time?" Lily taunted as she walked around him and wrapped an arm around her son and brandished her wand at the wraith who snarled and turned his body to mist and his face becoming like it had on the professors body before smashing through a window and flying away, retreating for the moment, knowing that now Lily Potter is back, so would her husband be the same and that proved a challenge for his plans of a return.

When Voldemort landed in a small cave not far from Hogwarts he formed back into a full bodied form and sat on a rock, ideas forming and tearing themselves apart in his mind. As he sat there however, he'd soon noticed that two people had joined him, one of these being a very familiar to the self proclaimed Dark Lord.

"Abraxus! How have you been? How's little Luci?" Voldemort said jovially, this man and his son's sister-in-law, Bellatrix Black (formerly Lestrange before she had divorced the eldest brother when he broke a term of the pre-nuptial agreement) being his most loyal followers and the woman his lover before his 'demise' and her imprisonment in 'Azkaban'. Though he supposes that she wouldn't be either of those now as the potions his best friend's son had been feeding her to make her loyal and in love with the older man had been stopped now. Bellatrix had once been very close to her cousin Sirius until he reached Hogwarts and became a Gryffindor while she was a Slytherin and so she distanced herself from him publicly and when her younger sister Narcissa (who was also on a heavy dose from Lucius, which according to rumour, she has recently broke free of and took her son, the Malfoy Scion, and became a Black once more) saw her chance and started her on the same course as herself under Lucius' orders.

"Vold, I've been well thank you, I'm sure you've caught wind of Narcissa taking my traitorous grandson away from Lucius and the family title. She must have cottoned on to the fact Lucius was potioning her and the bitch escaped. Though I don't think you've learnt much else of recent events, such as the fact that the Potters have been returned to life in a way, the Potter parents are Whitelighters, the opposite of my own part Darklighter identity and the brat has been raised by the strongest force for Good in the world for the past 7 years, The Charmed Ones.

"Fortunately The Powers That Be, the ruling Power of all creation under God himself, have decided that since The Elders, the leaders of the Good, have granted Lily Potter, who is in actuality a Halliwell and a Charmed One herself, and the eldest Halliwell sister, Pruedence, their lives and Powers and Magic back that the scales have tipped too far in favour of Good and so has returned many of our fallen comrades and fallen adversaries of The Charmed Ones their lives, Power and Magic back as well. The Source of All Evil himself has asked for me to find you and bring you to him so we may ally ourselves with him and be rid of the Potters and The Charmed Ones once and for all!"

 ** _(A/N:_** **Hi everyone. First off, I know I do this every chapter but i cannot apologise for making you all wait so long for this chapter. I want to thank A School Of Magic forum for posting this very helpful timetable for the First Year Hufflepuffs which can be found here** thread/66/hufflepuff-timetables **. As you can see mine does differ slightly to accommodate the two new classes. I can't make any promises of when the next chapter is going to be here, but I wanted to get Voldemort from the castle quite quickly as you can see, I'm making him much less of a threat right here, cause right now he really isn't much to be scared of, but now that he's teamed up with The Source and other such nasties from Charmed, we may well see a much stronger opposition facing our heroes. I will promise that the next chapter however will feature the others betrothed to our dear Harry that haven't been introduced. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, follows and favourites of not just my little story but myself as well, it really means alot to me, and to be totally honest, is the only thing keeping me going in writing, so as not to disappoint you guys. See you all soon :)**

 **P.S: Sorry for those of you who were notified about a new chapter only find it missing, I noticed that my class schedule was severely untidy and messed up so I took the chapter down to sort it out and tidy it. I have just recently been given an unconditional offer to do my 3rd year at University so again, my chapters will be infrequent but that's because I want you guys to have my best work possible. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**


	11. Chapter 11 Meeting of the Future Wives

Chapter 11 – The Meeting of the Future Wives

The moments following Voldemorts departure from the school were very hectic with the students in a state of panic when Dumbledore, in fear of his students safety, ordered for all students to return to the Great Hall and all classes for the day cancelled to do a security sweep of the castle, asking Lily and Marlene to watch over the students. Lily offered to call over her family members and send half of them on the sweep with the professors and stay behind with her sisters to protect those in the Great Hall, which was gratefully accepted.  
"I can see why you love this place so much Lils, it's beautiful!" says Paige as she orbs in with her sisters and their husbands (partner in the case of Andy and Prue), with her own husband Henry offering to stay behind with the children of the family and getting help from Viktor (Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father) and Sam (Lily and Paige's father).  
"Minnie!" Sirius and James bellow, a playful glint shining in their eyes while Remus gives the woman a respectful nod and smile.  
"Potter, Black, Lupin, it's a pleasure to see you all once more" says Professor McGonagall with an exasperated smile. It was decided that the partners of the Charmed Ones, Sirius and Remus would accompany Albus and the professors on a sweep of the castle (Professor Snape grumbled at this, which confused Harry, didn't his mother say they used to be friends when they were younger?) while Marlene and Lily stayed behind with Lily's sisters to protect the students.

Before they left the room however Albus turned to Harry.

"As Lord Hogwarts, would you wish to accompany myself to the Ward Room? As the owner of the school, you'd be able to strengthen the Wards to what they used to be when the school was first built, a near impenetrable fortress of learning." Harry nodded dutifully.  
"Of course Headmaster, however I would appreciate if those who are betrothed to these lines to accompany me so they know the process should they need to do so in future" Harry said. These girls, minus Padma due to her recent Soul-Bond, stood and walked to Harry, though the red-headed first year he had yet to meet looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Neville, Harry noticed, looked on from the distance in worry.  
"Is everything ok Ginny?" Harry asked, placing a soft and soothing hand on her shoulder, thanking his Aunt Phoebe telepathically for sending calming waves of emotion through her Empathy to the young redhead.  
"I'm so sorry my Lord, but last night, when getting to know my new classmates, myself and Heir Longbottom initiated a Soul-Bond, I've broken our contract" she cried.  
Neville looked apologetically and guiltily over towards his god-brother, hoping to high heaven he wouldn't cut ties with him, forcing him to lose the first best friend he ever had.  
"Don't worry about it Ginny, Padma was originally betrothed to House Ravenclaw and as you can see, she has not joined us due to the fact that she also had a Soul-Bond last night. There is no reason to worry, there is even a second contract in place for House Hufflepuff in case our contract fell through. I'll need to speak with her privately later on, no need to out her right now here all can see" Harry says with a soft smile, hugging the girl gently when she practically crushes him with her own in relief.

Harry then turned to the two girls remaining in his presence, Susan and Tonks, and said to them  
"So ladies, are you ready for your first duty as future Ladies Gryffindor and Slytherin?" Tonks smirked softly at him  
"Why Harry, you're a touch too young to already be propositioning we impressionable ladies by asking us to perform our 'duties' aren't you?!" she said in faux shock. Susan joined her her laughter when Harry's entire skin turned as red as a tomato, his metamorphmagus ability from his Black heritage making itself known.  
"Shall we be off then my liege?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle much similar to Harry's father and god-father's in his eyes. Harry grumbled to himself about meddling old fools as he followed his grandfather out of the Great Hall, leaving the five Halliwell sisters looking on with pride at the young man they had all helped to raise.

Albus lead the three to his office but stopped just a couple of feet before the griffin. He turned to the three students and said

"This part of the wall hides the ward room, only the Headmaster, Deputy, Lord, Lady or Head (as in the professor who's the head of one of the Houses) of any of the four houses may enter this room. For Hogwarts to let you in the Fidelius that's tied to the Magic of the school itself you need to claim your status within the wards of Hogwarts itself." Harry looked at the two girls before, with a nod, he proclaimed to the nearly empty corridor

"I, King Harry James Potter-Peverell-Halliwell-Warren-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Pendragon Le Fey, also heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do herby claim my title as Lord of Houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." On the young boys hand, his Lord rings for each House flashed over each other as he said each one before an ancient wooden door materialised in front of his eyes.

"I, Susan Amelia Bones, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, do hereby claim my title as the future Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor" in a flash a ring on her left ring finger. The ring had a ruby held in between two sparkling diamonds on a simple silver band.

"That's the official engagement ring of Gryffindor! It looks like your declaration made you betrothed Heiress Bones!" Dumbledore exclaimed in shock, not expecting the Magic of House Gryffindor to activate the engagement so soon. Tonks looked on in shock, shook her head to clear it, then said in a clear voice

"I, Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby claim my title as the future Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin." The ring that appeared on her own left hand ring finger was a Celtic band that wove around her finger with small diamonds all around the band and a large emerald stone held by four silver prongs connected to the weaving band and set out of the ring but in between the bands themselves.

The door soon materialised into sight for the two females in the corridor and the group of four people walked into the room and in the centre of the room is a half pillar with glowing runes all around the surface.

"This is the ward stone, though the people i had mentioned before are able to lend their power to strengthen the wards temporarily, this lasts year long and need renewing the day before term starts, only the Lords, Ladies or Heirs of the founding Houses can strengthen the wards and keep them like so forever." Harry was suddenly struck with an idea at this statement made by his 'grandfather'.

"Professor, I just had a thought. Seeing as I have the Ravenclaw Lordship through my mothers family, that means I gained it from the Halliwell and Warren lines, yes?" Harry asked the aged man, who nodded and confirmed his suspicion.

"I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall to get some professors to go to the Great Hall and ask my mother, aunts and cousin, maybe even my younger cousins, to join us as members of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw, to add their own magic to the wards. I believe that The Power of Five, enhanced by my Augmentation power, can even make the wards the strongest they've ever been and ever will be." Harry explained to the group before doing so. Harry left the room and stood out in the corridor what every one needed to do before they gained access to the ward room and the ward stone itself. A moment later Harry walked in followed by his mother, his four aunts, and his eight cousins.

The large family crowded around the ward stone and each placed a hand on the ward stone and pushed their magic from their hands and into the ward stone. After a minute of doing so Wyatt orbed his brother, sister and his younger cousins back home and returned to the room. Harry, his mother and aunts then linked hands, with those on the ends placing their free hands on the stone before Prue said to them

"Seeing as we normally use spells to fuel the Power of Three, Four and Five, I thought we might use one in this instance so I looked one up in the Book of Shadows. Repeat after me" the others casting the spell nod and all six people chant

" _Ancient Magic of our line, we call upon your help divine. From the tallest point to the lowest of the base, all across its lands we ask to protect this place"_ As the spell had been finished being chanted by the six people a rush of magic rushed from the room to surround the boundaries of the school and its land and created an intangible and invisible dome that formed the wards of Hogwarts.

Albus smiled in thanks and said to the group with him, as Tonks, Susan and Harry finished adding on even more magic to the protections laid down and said conversationally to the group of people that he had never felt the wards at this strength. When the group returned to the Great Hall Albus announced to the students that the days lessons had been cancelled and bade them all well after assuring them all that the building is safe.

"Harry, Hedwig came with some letters while you were gone, she assured me that they're important and you need to read them right away!" Hermione said as he and his fellow Hufflepuffs walked to their common room and their personal 1st year common room to spend more time with one another. Harry took the letters from his mate and smiled at her in thanks for taking care of them before him before tearing open the first, which had the Royal Seal of France on the back of the envelope. The letter read

 _King_ _Potter-Peverell-Halliwell-Warren-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Pendragon Le Fey_

 _I am writing this is hope of meeting you this Saturday if that is agreeable. As the future Head Wife of your family, I thought it might be a good idea to meet yourself and my fellow future sister-wives so we can build a healthy relationship between us all._ _Mon Pere, le roi de France magique, has offered to escort me to your school, Hogwarts, to meet with yourself, your mother, and your other future wives._ _I have also been offered a place in your school and am planning to meet with your Headmaster to discuss a possible transfer, and the possibility of having tutors for the subjects that your school does not teach that I would be missing out on._

 _Votre future reine_

 _Princesse Fleur Delacour_

 _P.S As I finished writing your lettre this beautiful White Phoenix came to me telling me faintly telepathically that she is your familiar. I can't wait to meet and get to know you, it'll be nice to have some friends except ma souer._

Harry quickly took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and immediately started to write his own reply to the future Queen. After he finished writing his letter to the French girl, Hedwig flashed in, trilled a small song while picking up the parchment and flashing away to deliver his reply saying he'd love to meet and get to know her. Harry and his fellow classmates sat and got to know each other a bit more, explaining their families and what not, soon it was Harry's turn.

"Ok, so for the first year of my life I was raised by my parents before their murder then was placed with the Dursleys, my mothers adoptive sister (though that wasn't known at the time), her husband and their son who's the same age as us. When I was four Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came to check up on me because they had a close relationship with my parents before their death and it was revealed by Petunia Dursley that my mother was adopted by her parents and she was, in actuality, a Halliwell. So the Professors tracked my real family down and they raised me. I lived with my Aunt Phoebe mainly, she could do her work from home and my Uncle Coop only needed to be gone for a short time with his work as a Cupid.

"When I was 9, the Elders decided to reward my Aunts for all of their hard work in defending the world from evil and returned their eldest sister Prue, and my mother (born Pandora but who goes by Lily) as Whitelighters. Then on the day I received my Hogwarts letter and we went to Diagon Alley, we learnt many things, such as the fact I am Lord of several different Houses and the King of Albion. The Elders then decided to raise my father from the afterlife, also as a Whitelighter, and gifted my mum and Aunt Prue their wiccan, and wizarding in my mothers case, magic back. I have four Aunts, Auntie Prue is the eldest, she doesn't have any children yet because her boyfriend, Andy, has only just been made a Whitelighter and had been dead for quite a while before that. Then there's my Aunt Piper and her husband Uncle Leo. They're Wyatt's parents and have two other children Chris and Melinda. Then there's Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop and their children, Pruedence Junior, or P.J as we like to call her, Parker and Peyton. Finally there's my mum's twin sister Auntie Paige and her husband Uncle Henry and their children Tamora and Kat and their adoptive son Henry Jr." Harry explained before going on

"All of my aunts and their children are Wiccan Witches and my Uncle Leo and soon to be uncle Andy are Whitelighters, my Uncle Coop's a Cupid and my Uncle Henry is a mortal. My aunt Prue's powers include Orbing and Healing due to being brought back as a Whitelighter who can use her Wiccan abilities which are Telekinesis and Astral Projection. Aunt Pipers powers are Molecular Immobilization, or freezing stuff, Molecular Combustion, or blowing stuff up, and Molecular Acceleration, which speeds up the molecules and cause stuff to catch fire or melt. Aunt Phoebe has the powers of Premonition, Levitation and Empathy. My mum's Powers haven't really fully developed because her Wiccan Powers never came to be during her life, and only became Active this year, as a Wiccan with Whitelighter Heritage, she had the power to Orb and Heal, however now that she is a Whitelighter she has those powers and the Wiccan Powers she would have had, which so far only include Atmokinesis which is control of the weather. Aunt Paige has the powers of a Whitelighter, Telekinesis, though hers is used through Orbing rather than pure Telekinetic energy and creating a force-field out of Orbs.

"Wyatt is the eldest of the next generation and he has the powers of Orbing and Healing for now, but before The Elders bound mine and his powers he had, and will have again, the powers of Projection, which is the ability to manipulate reality. Telekinesis, like our Aunt Prue, Telekinetic Orbing like our Aunt Paige and creating an Orb Shield like our Aunt Paige. Then there's me, and I currently have the powers of Telepathy and Augmentation, which is the ability to make other abilities stronger and I'll eventually get the powers of Elemental Manipulation and Orbing back in the future. Next is Chris, he's got the powers of Telekinesis and Telekinetic Orbing like his elder brother, he should be getting some more powers soon hopefully. Melinda has the powers of Telekinteic Orbing like her brothers so far, though she's still young and all of her powers haven't come in just yet. Tamora and Kat are next and they have powers similar to Aunt Piper. Tamora has Molecular Acceleration like Aunt Piper while her twin sister Kat has the Power of Molecular Deceleration, which slows down the molecules for stuff to move in slow motion in simple terms. The Elders have predicted that the twins powers will be expanding to that of Aunt Pipers powers of Molecular Immobilisation and Molecular Combustion respectively. P.J has the powers of Beaming, which is the Cupid's form of Orbing, Remote Beaming and Sensing, which is the ability to magically locate and know the location and status of others. Then there's Henry Jr, he's a mortal like my Uncle Henry and he's adopted so he doesn't have any powers. Next is Parker who is too young right now to be showing her own active powers so far, as is the baby of the family, Peyton." Harry's fellow classmates looked at him in shock over the fact he has such a large family. The group of first years spent the rest of the day getting to know one another, which eased Harry's mind about getting along with his peers, especially some of those he's betrothed to like Susan, Hannah and Hermione.

Another flash, and in came Hedwig with another letter in her talons.

"Hey girl. You got a reply for me?" Harry asked as she dropped the letter on the table in front of him.

' _Hello Harry, I was wondering, don't you owe a reply to Hagrid about meeting at his house later in the week for lunch?_ ' Hedwig asked him through their familiar bond.

"Of course! I knew I was forgetting something, do you mind running this note to him please?" Harry asked, quickly writing a note saying he'll fetch his mother, cousin and two friends if the friendly half-giant didn't mind. Hedwig took the note and flashed away, only to return in a moment with a scribbled note from Hagrid noting his consent. Harry then opened his letter that was delivered by his Phoenix familiar.

 _King Potter-Peverell-Halliwell-Warren-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Pendragon Le Fey_

 _I am writing to you concerning our agreement in the summer time to meet and discuss the future of our two races and the peace agreement forged by my ancestor and your government instead of a Royal such as ourselves. I am free this coming Sunday if that is agreeable with yourself?_ _I have discussed and gained approval from your Headmaster and your parents to have a representative, my nephew (and your Charms Proffessor) Filius Flitwick to accompany you to my office in Gringotts at midday._ _Is this agreeable with yourself?_

 _Please write back with your answer soon_

 _King Ragnok the Eminent of the Goblin Nation_

 _P.S As I am also Managing Director of Gringotts it has been decided that due to our kinship, and our possibly future friendship, that I am now the Account Manager for all of your Accounts, including those of the Halliwell and Warren, but not including the Black Family, who's Lord has decided to stay with their current Account Manager._

Harry took out a piece of parchment and quill and wrote

 _King Ragnok the Eminent of the Goblin Nation_

 _Such a pleasure to hear from yourself and I'm hoping this letter reaches you in good tidings. The answer is yes, I am agreeable to meeting yourself in Gringotts on Sunday._ _I am assuming that Professor Flitwick will be collecting me at midday from the Great Hall? I am looking forward to my first duty as King of my people and meeting you to discuss our respective races futures._

 _Hoping you are well_

 _King Harry James Potter-Peverell-Halliwell-Warren-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin-Pendragon Le Fey_

As Harry folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope, he folded the lip down. Once the letter was securely inside the envelope, his Pendragon-Ley Fey House Ring faded in on his hand and Harry knew he had to hold the ring at the point where the lip of the envelope meets the body. He done so and he felt Magic rushing from the ring and saw a wax seal bearing the Pendragon-Le Fey Family Crest holding the lip and body sealed together. Hedwig, happy to be of service for her familiar, took the letter in her beak and flashed away in that brilliant white light of hers.

The rest of the week seemed to fly by for Harry and his peers., with very little of note happening except for two instances in Harry's eyes. The first came on the Tuesday, the first time he had a Practical Herbology lesson, which Hufflepuff's took with the Slytherins. Harry and his friends had just walked in from a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, now being taught by the Headmaster himself for the time being. James, while he was scouring the castle for Voldemort after the dark wizard had attacked his son, had detected a remnant of Voldemort's magic and had Piper, Phoebe and Paige to use the Power of Three to dispel it from the castle and thus, broke the curse placed upon the role of DADA teacher. The event that Harry's recalling is his first encounter with the future Lady Black, Daphne Greengrass. The girl has long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She walked towards Harry with a stony expression on her face.

"Your Majesty" she said with the smallest curtsy humanly possible. Harry regarded the blonde with a thoughtful expression.

"Heir Greengrass" Harry replied, with a polite nod, noticing that Theodore Nott and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were looking on with deep scowls.

"I'd like to speak with you in private if you don't mind" she replies, with a nearly unnoticeable look of fear in her eyes. Harry gave a sly pointed look towards the three Slytherin boys who'd been harassing Draco and she gave the slightest of nods.

"Of course, how about we walk to lunch together? I'm sure my classmates don't mind going on without me" Harry said with a smile and cheery tone. Daphne sighed with relief and with a nod, walked back to the black haired Tracey Davis and the tan skinned Italian born, Blaise Zabini, who shot a small, calculating look at Harry.

At the end of the lesson, the Hufflepuff first years strolled off together, Hermione, Susan and Hannah casting a look back at their betrothed, who stood waiting for Daphne to separate from her friends outside the Greenhouse. Nott, Crabbe and Goyle shoved past the king, who froze them in place by pulling on Pipers power.

"This your final warning gentlemen. Remember, not only can I end your education with but a thought, i can also have you punished for disrespecting your King. You go near my family or friends and do something against them again and you'll be out on your arses within a quarter of an hour" Harry said before cancelling the power freezing the trio, who scarper off quickly in terror.

"Impressive" a voice says behind him.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass, they shouldn't bother you again hopefully." Harry replies, turning to look at the blonde.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked the young Slytherin as they began their walk back up to the castle.

"As I am sure you're aware, we are betrothed to be married through a Marriage contract with the House of Black as you are the named heir by your Godfather, the current Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I wished to talk with you, to gauge you really, see what type of man I am to marry." Daphne admitted, her eyes seeming cold to Harry, who pulled on his Aunt Phoebe's power of Empathy to sneak a look at the Slytherin's emotions.

Harry proceeded to talk with Daphne, as the two got to know each other, each hoping to build a friendship with one another. The two walked back to the castle together, though separated when they met their respective housemates to go to lunch to prepare for the next class, which happens to be Potions with the Ravenclaws.

Harry's potions class went a lot better than expected. He had been warned by his mother and father than the Potions Professor, Severus Snape, was an old friend of Lily's but an enemy of James' and he holds a grudge towards the father for years of dislike and for winning the heart of Lily, who he'd been in love with. Lily had already spoken with Severus, as had James, and they had cleared the air between them, and Snape had assured them the ill feelings he held for them had gone with time as he had developed feelings for the mother of his godson, Narcissa Black (nee Malfoy). Harry however was weary, he had heard from Tonks about the attitude of the man, but had also heard from thoughts of students who had lessons with Snape that the man seemed like a new one, he'd had a personality transplant according to one student who passed Harry while he was on his way down to the Dungeons.

Harry himself had soon experienced this new personality himself as he picked up on Severus's thoughts when he first saw the young King.

' _He looks exactly like James, but from what I've seen and heard from teachers he had already had, is more Lily than anything._ ' Harry smiled to himself privately, relishing in the fact that people had been commenting how alike he and his mother are in personalities.

' _I just hope to Merlin that he hasn't inherited her temper_ ' Harry heard Snape think again, which Harry had chuckled at. Apparently he and his mother had inherited the temper of the Warren/Halliwell line, his Aunt Piper is infamous for her temper, especially when his Aunt Prue had died and she'd turned into a Fury because of her anger at Prue leaving her and Phoebe.

"Good Afternoon class, my name is Professor Snape and I am your Potions Master. Potions is a subtle science, and many claim that this isn't magic, even squibs and muggles can brew potions you see, but the magic of Potions is just that, anyone can brew a Potion. I will be working with Professor Potter and her sisters to teach you not only Wizarding potions such as the Blood-Replenishing Potion and Felix Felicis as well as Wiccan potions such as a Vanquishing Potion and a Blinding Potion, which is of the Charmed Ones own invention may I add." Snape said as he stood in front of his first year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"So first things first I am going to write down the ingredients of the first Potion we shall brew in our Session on Friday, which is the Cure for Boils. I will then be explaining the properties of each ingredient and why they react the way they do when cooked the way we shall be doing it. So everyone please take out your quills and parchment"

Harry and his friends continued on through the week attending their classes, with each one of them impressing a teacher in their knowledge of the subject they were currently being taught. Lily felt especially proud of her son and her nephew, as she was telling them both on their way for the meeting Harry and Princess Delacour had set up with the other future wives.

"The two of you have really upheld the family name and pride in classes. Every Professor who's come across either of you haven't stopped raving about the two of you and your housemates abilities."  
It was decided that Wyatt should come along to offer support to Harry, as though he'd already met most of his future wives and has befriended them, he was extremely nervous about meeting them all.

The one he was most nervous meeting was the Princess, Fleur Delacour. Her father, King Jean-Luc Sebastien Delacour II, had written the young Hufflepuff and had requested that Harry, as Fleur's betrothed, escort and sit in with her meeting with Professor Dumbledore for a transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. Harry, his mother and his cousin stopped outside the door to Lily's classroom. Professor McGonagall had suggested that they use a classroom, in fact had offered up the use of her own. Lily had stated however she believed hers would be the better choice as her sisters have a direct Floo connection to her office and she thought it'd be easier for them to call her in case of a demonic emergency they need her help with.

Harry braced himself then walked in the room and saw all 7 of his betrothed waiting in the room. Hermione, Hannah and Susan all sat together facing Daphne and the replacement contract now that Padma Patil is soul-bound to another, Daphne's best friend Tracey Davies. Ginny Weasley's replacement contract, and her fellow Gryffindor, Katie Bell sat with Tonks and Fleur, all three chatting animatedly, though what Harry wasn't sure and didn't wish to use his Telepathy on the elder teens just yet. As he and his two family members entered the room, all eyes turned to him.

"Uh, Hi" he said with a shy smile to them all. Fleur stood first, and approached the young King. She curtsied and said with a friendly tone, and hardly any accent,

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Harry took the French teens hand and kissed her knuckles softly, as he was instructed to by his mother earlier in the day in preparation for meeting the young Royal.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess Delacour"

"Please, call me Fleur" she said with a small blush on her pretty face.

Harry walked around the room and introduced himself, his mother and his cousin to those he hadn't yet spoken to (Katie and Tracey) and took a seat on a table large enough to sit all of the rooms occupants. Harry looked around at the young women and gathered all the courage he could muster and said, in a quiet voice,

"Hi"

Wyatt began laughing, as did Lily.

"What's so funny?" Katie Bell asked, her eyes blazing protectively, though why she felt protective of the young First Year she had only just met was beyond her.

"Sorry Miss Bell, it's just the fact that Harry is one of the most courageous people we know. He has fought many demons in his lifetime, even more than I have myself, and when he's in a room full of women he's to marry, he's terrified" Lily replied, kissing the side of Harry's head affectionately who glared mockingly at the red-headed woman.

"You've fought demons before Harry?!" Tonks asks in awe, all the Hogwarts students had been accepted on Lily's courses and she, along with the rest of the rooms occupants had received their Demonology and Wiccan Magic classes and had already learnt of the many threats they face in the Magical world.

"Yeah, it's not really that big a deal, so has Hermione" Harry said, trying to push some of the attention away from him.

"But not as many as you I bet Harry, you even fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named this week and lived to tell the tale yet again!" Hermione retorded, seeing what her Bonded was trying to do.

Harry and the other occupants of the room carried on talking with one another and socialising. As the time they had set for the end of their meeting one another was coming to a close, they agreed to meet again in a fortnights time officially and those who were already friends agreed to spend more time with one another to ease their future relations as sister-wives in adulthood.

"It is time for my meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore now" Fleur states as she rose from her chair. Harry rose with her and said goodbye to the other girls and his family members and waited at the door for the young princess. Harry and Fleur walked together to Dumbledore's office and entered after relaying the password to the Griffin guarding the door.

"Princess Delacoure, a pleasure to meet you!" Albus says with a smile as he closes the door after the two royals.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, the pleasure is all mine, I assure you" Fleur says confidently.

"Let's cut to the chase shall we Princess Delacour?" Albus asks

"Please, call me Fleur, Headmaster. Now I would like to accept your gracious offer to study here but I do have some conditions" Fleur replied, setting a serious business look on her features.

"First is that I begin in the year that I left Beaxbatons in, which is my 3rd year and be in at least one class with Nymphadora Tonks, my future sister-wife. Second is that I am allowed a tutor in the subjects that I will be leaving behind in Beaxbatons such as Medical Magic, Wandlore and Alchemy." Fleur stipulates as she looks at the aged Headmaster, a determined glow set in her sapphire eyes.

"I myself a master in Alchemy and Wandlore, and our own Mediwitch is the renouned Poppy Pomfrey, the famed War hero from the War against Grindlewald himself." Albus replied with his own eye sparkle twinkling brightly.

"I believe then that I had better contact _mon parents_ to discuss the transfer _non_?" Fleur said jovially, glad to know that she is able to attend the most premier Magical Schools in the whole of Europe. And still be able to continue I her studies of Medical Magic, the one branch that she herself wished to pursue before she becomes Queen and be unable to work anymore.

"I am delighted to accept you in to our school Princess Delacour, would you perhaps like to stay behind and use my own Floo channel to contact your parents? Mr Potter, I believe we can handle everything from here, why don't you return to your friends?" Albus asks as he stands and leads Fleur over to the fireplace. Harry nodded and stood to leave,

"Fleur, again it was a pleasure to meet you and I cannot wait to spend even more time with you" Harry said formally as he brushed his lips against her knuckles once again.

Fleur blushed and brushed her own lips against Harry's cheek, who, due to his Metaphormagus abilities, had managed to turn his whole body as red as a tomato instead of his cheeks. Harry quickly left and returned his skin to its natural colour and left the office. As he neared the Entrance Hall of the castle however Harry heard eight echoing screams in his mind, those of his aunts and uncles.

 **(A/N Chapter 11 is finally here! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I have had so much trouble with university lately that it took priority.** **I am only managing to finish the Chapter today as** **I managed to get a break from my coursework, though with it being my final year this break will not be lasting forever.** **I hope you can all forgive me!** **I just want to thank all of you for your kind actions of following myself, the story and leaving a review.** **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! PotterheadedWhovian)**


End file.
